<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Franchise by irislim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673185">Franchise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim'>irislim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When dreamy international superstar William Darcy finally finds his ultimate screen partner, the Internet pounces on the news. How much of their high profile interactions is convenient PR, and how much of it is real? And behind all the rumors, reports, and shipper lore, do the actors themselves ship it too? A completely re-imagined modern AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>The Search Is Over": Rising Talent Lizzie Bennet Cast as William Darcy's Leading Lady</strong>
</p><p>Representatives from Austen Studios made a surprise announcement this morning that upcoming actress Lizzie Bennet, best known for her understudy work on Broadway, has been cast as half-British hunk William Darcy's co-star for the highly-anticipated <em>By the Numbers </em>movie, meant to hit theaters summer next year.</p><p>Miss Bennet snags the role from hotly-rumored Jessica Philips, Kylie Hurst, and Liselle Denny, who have all been reported as having auditioned for the coveted romantic role. Director Ed Gardiner, who has been attached to the project since last May, appeared beside studio chief Marcus Holmes during the announcement. When questioned by reporters, <em>By the Numbers </em>author Charlotte Lucas commented, "The search is over. We've found our Kaitlyn Jones, and she is transcendent."</p><p>Both William Darcy's and Lizzie Bennet's agents have declined to comment.</p>
<hr/><p>"Transcendent isn't half bad, I guess?" Lizzie holds her iPad, upside-down, above her face as she stretches herself just that much longer on the couch. At least her home couch is roomier than the one backstage at the Richard Rodgers. It's strange to be home these days – no rehearsals or costumes or company calls. Theater was her first love – but she still wants more than Monday nights free. Broadway life equals permanent graveyard shift.</p><p>"Always figured you'd be more thankful." Kitty doesn't even look up from her laptop. The hipster glasses hide it a little, but her wide eyes look every bit like Aunt Mae's. "You know how many strings I pulled to get you on the audition list?"</p><p>"Because I'm transcendent and wonderful?"</p><p>"Charlotte Lucas's words – not mine." Kitty smirks. "I'm just your roommate. What do I know?"</p><p>"So you didn't break your never-working-for-family rule for me because I'm <em>just that good</em>? Kitty, I'm appalled."</p><p>Her agent laughs, <em>still </em>typing away on her laptop. "First cousins don't count as immediate family, so you're really not that special. Plus I really want my roommate to start paying rent."</p><p>"I so do pay rent."</p><p>"Sure, you do." Kitty shrugs. She pauses, eyes scanning whatever she's just typed, before resuming her rhythm. "Get ready to save up even more once we hit LA though."</p><p>"I thought we were filming in New York?" Lizzie pivots herself upright, her back thanking her when she finally props it upright against the back of the couch – the way God made it. "The casting director said – "</p><p>"We're filming the <em>first </em>one in New York." Kitty smiles, throws her a glance, then starts scrolling and clicking. "If the film makes it big – which we definitely <em>want </em>it to – your contract stipulates that you start filming the next two a month after press tours conclude."</p><p>It's the chance of a lifetime – a role of a lifetime. It's guaranteed income and household-name-status before she's twenty-three – and there will be endless doors in Hollywood that will finally open. With <em>Hamilton</em> as well as movie cred on her résumé, she's basically secured the fact that she'll <em>have</em> a career in acting, as long as she stays sober.</p><p>It's her big break – and she knows it.</p><p>It just sucks that the big break comes with the big bad wolf.</p><p>"Why does it have to be <em>him</em> though," Lizzie laments, plopping the iPad on her lap.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"William Darcy," Lizzie mumbles, the wound as fresh as ever. "The only person in the whole wide world who deserves to be called an actor, apparently."</p><p>"Still bitter over that <em>one</em> comment?" Kitty basically voices her eye roll. "You know the number of ladies who would kill to have your job right now."</p><p>"I know. I know." Lizzie groans. She rubs her right eye with the bottom of her wrist. "But not all these <em>actresses</em> have had to endure him and his forever-chipper agent who just happens to be dating my sister."</p><p>"What did he say to you at that party again?"</p><p>"'Everyone wants to be an actress. Not everyone is,'" Lizzie recites, verbatim.</p><p>"Maybe he didn't even see you. He was talking to someone else, right?"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"It's not exactly an insult."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"He was stating a fact. He just didn't realize you actually <em>are </em>an actress."</p><p>"Well, he's gonna eat his words now." Lizzie seethes.</p><p>"See?" Kitty smirks. "Silver lining."</p><p>"But how will I manage to act <em>in love</em> against the worst possible love interest ever?"</p><p>Kitty pauses, just a bit. "But you nailed your chemistry read. They would never have cast you otherwise."</p><p>"Fairy dust luck." Lizzie sighs.</p><p>"Well -" Kitty shuts her laptop at last. "The fairies have just landed us a seven-digit contract. If I were you - I'd stop complaining."</p>
<hr/><p>"This is it, Darce - I just know it." Bingley swirls the wine in his glass, his eyes as glazed over as the frosted window panes. The ring box he's just produced from his pocket - to Darcy's genuine surprise - sits on the varnished coffee table between them. "I know I've had doubts before, but I've never been more sure about anything in my life."</p><p>Darcy smirks before taking a sip from his own cocktail. He starts a little at the imbalance. He's really got to look into replacing his bartender. Hollywood home service isn't what it used to be.</p><p>"I suppose that's my cue to say I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Do you <em>have </em>to be so cynical?" Bingley shakes his head, but he doesn't fully suppress his grin. "Your best friend is about to propose to the love of his life."</p><p>Darcy scoffs. He makes sure to maintain a joking tone. "Best friend?"</p><p>"Agent, bosom friend - whatever." Bingley's grin is incorrigible. Since that one fateful year in college, Darcy's only met Jane Bennet a handful of times. She's always felt - bland - always too kind, too sweet, too angelic.</p><p>He's always been the type to prefer a little more fire in his leading ladies.</p><p>But, hey, that blank slate of a woman really is sort of perfect for the sensitive soul that is Charles Bingley.</p><p>Sometimes, Darcy wonders how his gentle giant of a friend ever manages to survive in the cutthroat industry that is Hollywood agency - but he's constantly thankful he has someone from a similar enough background to keep things real.</p><p>Directors, writers, journalists, actors, and even fans may come and go - but Bingley always hangs around.</p><p>So it's a little bittersweet to watch his best friend about to make another lifelong commitment that will probably outlive whatever camaraderie they have now.</p><p>"Romance on the big screen not enough for you?" Darcy quips. He takes one more sip before giving up on the drink altogether. Maybe he's better off sober tonight.</p><p>"I'm not the one in front of the cameras." Bingley grins sloppily - half drunk on love, apparently.</p><p>"It's all just acting." Darcy shrugs.</p><p>Bingley laughs - very loudly - definitely drunkly. "<em>You </em>are the last person in the world who should be acting in love. I don't know why they keep casting you."</p><p>"Wise words from my agent."</p><p>The laughing escalates. "It may be the half-British thing."</p><p>"You are too."</p><p>"But I'm more - robust. You're built." Bingley's grin is boyish and innocent. Darcy decides he <em>is </em>happy for his friend. A soul that pure deserves a happy ending. "No one wants to see a chubby Link Harrison - lonely New York billionaire."</p><p>Darcy rolls his eyes. These rom-com premises are ridiculous, half the time.</p><p>"Might as well have you act it, Darce." Bingley sighs as he sinks back against the expansive back cushion. "Not like you ever plan to fall in love in real life."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I swore off using "Lizzie" as the leading lady's name, but I drafted this story before that vow. Lol. I hope you'll like this modern version of ODC! I must admit I enjoyed modernizing Kitty and Bingley very much as well :) Please leave your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>bythenumbs </strong>Follow</p><p><strong>"</strong> <strong>CONFERENCE 2" SPOILERS – REAL OR NOT REAL</strong></p><p>Heard a rumor yesterday that filming should take place on location in New York but production needs extra budget to make it happen. I'm not ready to see my baby ruined by some cheapo studio lot. I need <em>real </em>NYC romcom magic. Lol. Super stoked for William Darcy's performance. Still need some convincing that this Lizzie person is the right Kaitlyn.</p><p>#bythe123 #charlottelucas #Kaitlink #Jonnison #Litlyn #Katison</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>madamedomino</strong> Follow</p><p>Is it just me or would the movie do so much better if they're not afraid to go for NC-17? Lol.</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>thequeenashley</strong> Follow</p><p>I will so faint on the carpet at the premiere and become a meme. never been this exited IN MY LIFE for a movie. Booking preselling tix the moment their posted. *hearteyes*</p><p>#bythe123 #charlottelucas #Kaitlink #Conf2 #Jonnison</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>bythenumbs</strong> Follow</p><p>
  <strong>OFFICIAL SHIP NAME CATALOG</strong>
</p><p>We're going official, girls. What's the ship name here? Is it Kaitlink, Jonnison, or Litlyn? Hollywood will take this by storm and the online book club should get to decide the narrative. Do we need a poll? But I swear to God that if this movie doesn't happen I will personally fund its kickstarter with my life savings. Lol.</p><p>#bythe123 #charlottelucas #unknownshipname #Conf2</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>misty401 </strong>Follow</p><p>Kaitlink must happen! We will wait many years if have to</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>bythenumbs</strong> Follow</p><p>I read the press confirmation today. This movie IS HAPPENING. The cast is getting together next week for the first time. Ed Gardiner will personally pilot this ship if he has to. Charlotte Lucas dismissed the rumors of production costs herself. We're getting the whole NYC package for Kaitlink! Pre-production is already underway. Principle photography won't happen until another month, but I guess it takes a long time to get our dream couple into dream shape. Lol. They mentioned something about Broadway engagements to finish for Lizzie. Still hoping they won't change the book too much for time or cast constraints. The original story is gold.</p><p>#bythe123 #Conf2 #charlottelucas #Kaitlink</p><hr/><p>"Ms. Lucas, over here. Ed is getting his coffee and will be right with us." The director's assistant - one of many revolving faces - nods politely as she seats the esteemed author of the global sensation that is <em>By the Numbers</em>.</p><p>"Call me Charlotte." The writer smiles.</p><p>At least Hollywood doesn't ruin <em>everyone</em>.</p><p>Lizzie adjusts herself in her seat, three down from Ms. Lucas, like an awkward school girl on her first day of junior high.</p><p>It's not her first table read. She's done a few television cameos before.</p><p>But this is somehow weightier - scarier. It's her first shot at the big leagues - that chance to finally get her own Wikipedia page.</p><p>But, God help her, she will <em>never </em>admit her nerves to the person across from her.</p><p>"Are we starting yet?" William Darcy snaps, eyes above people's heads like a haughty distant cousin of the king. He would make a pretty good George III, if he could sing. His face, still cursedly handsome, displays a decidedly annoying scowl.</p><p>He hasn't spoken a word past 'hello' to her - or anyone - before this point. It's beyond cliché that his first real sentence is a complaint.</p><p>It's hilarious how anyone thought this sour-faced creature can front a rom-com franchise.</p><p>"Ah, here we are!" Ed Gardiner spins into the room, beaming, sparing anyone from having to answer William Darcy. "I'm sorry about the tardiness. Got too excited brainstorming last night. Need my caffeine boost."</p><p>He rushes to his seat at the head of the table - stopping short just to grasp Ms. Lucas's hand.</p><p>"Thank you for trusting your baby to us. We will make sure the world over knows the ingenuity of your work."</p><p>The author chuckles and shrugs as the director sits down beside her at last. "Just don't kill it."</p><p>"Guarding it with my life, ma'am."</p><p>"Don't get yourself killed in the process. I can always write another one."</p><p>"You're too kind." Ed Gardiner grins.</p><p>Lizzie decides she likes Charlotte Lucas, even beyond the fact that they share similar small town upbringings.</p><p>And she starts to understand that the industry is just as much about amiability as it is about craft.</p><p>With just a few lines of banter, the two most influential people in the room have managed to lighten the atmosphere a hundredfold.</p><p>"So, let's get to it. To enhance authenticity - and, of course, since schedule demands it - we will be tackling the meet cute first." He's still buoyant and cheerful, but Ed Gardiner also means business, apparently. "Turn to page 10, we will start at the top of the Central Park scene. Miss Bennet?"</p><p>Lizzie sits taller, adrenaline high. She's a professional actress - and she's about to prove it to every single skeptic in the room.</p><p>"<em>Excuse me</em>?" She reads off the script, inserting all her mustered (and natural) righteous indignation. "I wasn't finished with that."</p><p>"You leave half-eaten shawarmas on park benches for fun?" William Darcy picks up his line immediately.</p><p>"I just went to get water."</p><p>"I was just clearing my bench."</p><p>"It's not <em>your </em>bench, mister - big fancy suit."</p><p>"City property isn't exactly yours either, madam."</p><p>"Madam? What are you - a hundred?"</p><p>"No, I am not. I am a young and hardworking professional with common sense and a safe understanding of how little New York City public hygiene may be trusted."</p><p>"Professional - sure."</p><p>"More so than you, I would presume."</p><p>"I - I - " The lines on the paper mirror a real-life insult so much that it's a little painful for her to get the next words out. Her eyes - having wandered up to Darcy's face - sift quickly back down to the safety of her script. "I have a job too, you know?"</p><p>"You don't quite dress it."</p><p>"These are perfectly acceptable clothes for a New York office!"</p><p>"For an intern, maybe."</p><p>The script cues 'Kaitlyn' to meet 'Link' in the eyes - so Lizzie does.</p><p>And she forgets where the story goes, or why she's even here.</p><p>Because somewhere in the bottomless eyes of William Darcy is a vulnerability she would never have thought to find. There's still a guarded look, a hesitation to let anyone or anything in. But, somehow, she sees past that - to the mysterious depths beyond.</p><p>"Miss Bennet?" Their director prompts.</p><p>Lizzie shakes off the unexpected haze and lets her eyes fly back to the forgotten words on the table in front of her. Method acting never did do her any good.</p><p>"One day, I'm going to own this town - and your company is going to work for mine - and I will make you pay for throwing away my lunch."</p><p>And just like the script demands, William Darcy gives her a darned, bloody <em>smirk</em>. "One day, I'm going to snap my fingers - and everything you want and love is going to disappear."</p><p>"God-complex much?"</p><p>"Maybe - but ask nicely and I just might be willing to help an earthling or two - especially if they're halfway pretty."</p><p>And just like that, the scene ends - the crew applauds - and their director looks at them with a very unnerving glint of satisfaction.</p><p>"Golden, folks. Golden." Ed Gardiner's smile grows. "Charlotte?"</p><p>Under her thick-rimmed glasses, Ms. Lucas smiles too. "It's like Gosling and Adams."</p><p>It takes a beat for Lizzie to realize these people are comparing <em>them</em> - the least reconciled movie leads in history - to <em>them</em> - the golden standard of romantic drama chemistry.</p><p>She can't help gulping at a few involuntary flashbacks to <em>that </em>bedroom scene.</p><p>"I gotta give Shawna a big Christmas bonus." Ed Gardiner is <em>still </em>grinning - even though his Kaitlyn and Link are decidedly not. "<em>That </em>is going to make us all millionaires."</p><hr/><p>"You shoved me."</p><p>Darcy looks up from the designated coffee table, his fingers still gripping the handle of the thermos with more-than-average force.</p><p>It's Lizzie - his co-star - future Jane Bingley's sister. He should at least be civil.</p><p>"I did?" He shrugs. "I - sorry."</p><p>He looks back at the coffee in his flimsy paper cup, frowning at the smell. The paparazzi hounded him tirelessly this morning for the entire first five blocks from his building. It took a panicked phone call to an apologetic Bingley to explain what the trigger was this time.</p><p>Quite unfortunately, it's not the first time that Caroline Bingley has managed to get media attention <em>again </em>for their very brief and distant fling in college - a result of a few ill-advised and misguided choices. Was he to pay the price forever?</p><p>The answer is, <em>very</em> unfortunately, yes - because she's a reality star, stupid Darcy.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>In front of him right now, <em>another </em>woman is angry at him.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry." Darcy shrugs again. He very nearly spills coffee on his hands. "I don't recall. Was it today?"</p><p>"Right before you came in here." The petite actress is folding her arms. "Just because you didn't notice doesn't mean it didn't hurt."</p><p>Darcy rolls his eyes. This kind of crap is exactly the kind of thing he has <em>zero </em>time for.</p><p>"I suppose I must apologize for inadvertently hurting you," he declares gallantly, just loud enough for the people in their immediate vicinity to hear. It's only the second official day of working on this project. He can't afford to cause a scene. Bingley would kill him. 'Stormy' and 'brooding' personality traits can only be excuses for so long. "I assure you I meant no harm."</p><p>She makes a face, almost as if she's cringing at his choice of words.</p><p>"Have I done something to offend you, Miss Bennet?" He levels his eyes at her. Her gaze is eloquent and fascinating. "If there is nothing further ado, I'm afraid I have to go back to doing my job."</p><p>Her scowl turns even harsher. It's appealing and annoying in equal measure.</p><p>"Miss Bennet, perhaps we should - "</p><p>"Save it," she snaps - and marches away to her seat.</p><p>A part of him is happy they're only reading the second half of the script today. God knows what that woman would do to him if he tried to kiss her now.</p><hr/><p>Talk to her about it - Kitty said.</p><p>It can't be that bad - Kitty said.</p><p>She'll understand.</p><p>Lizzie takes a pause at the door of the hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, its brick walls and warm wooden interiors transporting her to a nostalgic bygone time. She feels almost compelled to take off her imaginary matching coat and hat as people call her 'madam.'</p><p>But she's here on business - and she tucks away the romantic in her to replace it with the epitome of a professional actress.</p><p>"Miss Lucas," she greets the woman with all the power, making sure to be everything pleasant, when she finally makes her way to the table in the last corner.</p><p>"Call me Charlotte. Here, have a seat." The lady smiles after the handshake. There's a serene graciousness to her - an almost royal air. "Thank you for coming over this part of town."</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem - and it's such a nice place." Lizzie smiles. Maybe Kitty was right, because she already feels more at ease than she ever did in the studio - or probably will be on set. She adjusts herself to sit more comfortably. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."</p><p>Miss Lucas - Charlotte - nods politely. She takes a sip from what looks like a mix of coffee and tea.</p><p>"I want to make sure you are equipped with everything you need to bring Kaitlyn - and, hopefully, Selena and Dina as well - to their live counterparts. If you have any questions, do share." Even her smile is perfect - prim, proper, professional.</p><p>Lizzie nods eagerly. "Of course - and that is why I - really needed to talk to you."</p><p>Charlotte nods before taking another sip. She's composed - and collected - and in control of her fate.</p><p>Lizzie gulps and takes a break to order her own beverage - because the place is too traditional to have you line up at a cashier.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Charlotte nods, a small smile of her own, as the waitress backs away.</p><p>"I trust we are both busy, Ms. Bennet. Shall we cut to the chase? You said you had some questions regarding your character."</p><p>Lizzie chuckles awkwardly, realizing just how selfish she is about to sound once the words come out of her lips.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I - I do have - some questions." Lizzie shifts. Charlotte nods. "They are mostly about the - romance - between Kaitlyn and Link."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Because it's a romance - right." Lizzie chuckles softly. Her fingers start playing with the edge of the the table.</p><p>"Lizzie, what's wrong?"</p><p>She takes her time meeting the author's eyes. After two weeks' worth of pre-production, her starstruck-ness has faded - though her respect has only grown - for the firm and competent lady.</p><p>"I am having trouble - getting into character." Somehow, the truth just makes its way out. Lizzie blinks and sighs. "I've read the book, and the script - so very many times. And I love it - and I resonate with Kaitlyn and her spirit and her everything. And I feel so beyond lucky to have gotten the part."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"But I - " She pauses, just a little hesitant.</p><p>Charlotte raises a well-groomed brow.</p><p>"But I can't seem to feel the things that - Kaitlyn is supposed to be feeling for Link."</p><p>For what feels like two whole minutes, Charlotte just slowly, sagely nods.</p><p>The waitress brings Lizzie's coffee. Lizzie thanks the teenager.</p><p>Then Charlotte smirks.</p><p>"Are you having trouble connecting with your co-star?"</p><p>It's Lizzie's turn to nod, though a lot less confidently than the <em>By the Numbers </em>creator did.</p><p>"There's a reason you're our Kaitlyn."</p><p>"I know. I know. My agent said as much, and it's not as if I'm not grateful. I just think - "</p><p>"And there's a reason William Darcy is our Link Harrison." There's a finality in her tone that makes Lizzie feel just that bit of discontent.</p><p>"Because he's half-British and hot? Because his appearances fit the bill? I know he happens to be available for this project and there were always talks that - "</p><p>"Miss Bennet, Do you believe I achieved success because I'm half-French, half-Chinese and just <em>happen </em>to be married to someone in publishing?"</p><p>Lizzie stares, shocked.</p><p>Then she scrambles. "Miss Lucas, your works are <em>amazing</em> - and no one can possibly rightfully accuse you of being where you are today because of any factor other than hard work and pure talent."</p><p>The author nods again - this time, with a small smile.</p><p>She reminds Lizzie of those literature teachers who look almost self-congratulatory when they've finally cornered their students into the correct story insight.</p><p>"And I believe the same principle applies to you - and Mr. William Darcy."</p><p>Lizzie gulps.</p><p>All of a sudden, she realizes that Kitty <em>knew </em>all along that sucking it up and playing the part the way it's meant to be - opposite William Darcy - was a foregone conclusion.</p><p>Her cousin was just letting her try like a spoiled little brat.</p><p>Lizzie groans.</p><p>"Has Mr. Darcy made any inappropriate advances towards you?" For a moment, Lizzie realizes that Charlotte Lucas <em>does </em>care.</p><p>"No." She shakes her head.</p><p>"Has he been treating you abusively?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good." The author finishes her coffee - or tea. "Please know that we want all communication to remain open - and you have every right to let me or Ed know if something is making you uncomfortable."</p><p>Lizzie smiles, genuinely grateful. "Of course."</p><p>"Look a little deeper, Lizzie." Charlotte smiles more fully now. "And maybe you'll see exactly what it is in you and what it is in him that made Shawna trust you two with what we all hope to be a multi-million franchise."</p><p>"But shooting starts tomorrow," Lizzie wails helplessly.</p><p>Charlotte is unfazed. "Then maybe just look a little faster too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plan is to have some kind of press release or "fan involvement" start off every chapter in this story. I hope it won't be confusing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Is Romance off the Air? Feud Rumors Strike <em>By the Numbers</em> Set.</strong>
</p><p>No one saw it coming.</p><p>Just one month into filming and sources have noted the obvious antagonism between our very own Kaitlyn Jones and Link Harrison. Dreamy actor William Darcy was photographed throwing what may be a coffee cup at his brunette co-star yesterday while Lizzie Bennet (of <em>Hamilton </em>fame) cries in the corner. Director Ed Gardiner was witnessed trying to calm down both parties.</p><p>Speculations over the highly-anticipated project reached a fever pitch last year at the news of Austen Studios gaining the film rights for the bestselling romance series from author Charlotte Lucas. 28-year-old actor William Darcy was first attached to the project , while a nationwide search led to newcomer Lizzie Bennet playing his love interest. Fan opinion has been split over the casting choices and rumors persist that the company may re-cast for subsequent movies in the series.</p><p>Eyewitness accounts refer to the interaction between William and Lizzie as "unpredictable and unstable."</p><p>Ed Gardiner and the actors' respective agents have declined to comment.</p><hr/><p>"There is <em>no way </em>I am filming that with <em>this</em>."</p><p>His last words before his violent departure from the set are still hanging in the air when he crashes through his trailer door. He slams the door back with all the force in his arm. The fact that the handle didn't break off is a testament to how much real money Austen Studios was throwing at this disaster of a film.</p><p>Darcy braces himself against the sink counter, panting.</p><p>It's been five weeks of actual filming, each day more ambitious than the last. The camera crew and Ed handle all the tricky angles and sweeping shots, and post-production will make sure moving music makes up for any emotional gaps still unfilled.</p><p>But, for now, it's up to him and Lizzie Bennet to sell the central romance.</p><p>The banter part had been easy. He's never had a role more natural than throwing barbs at his intriguing co-star or rolling his eyes at her fumbling – fictional or otherwise.</p><p>In fact, the meet cute scene this morning had been a breeze – all glares and scoffs and passive-aggressive smirking.</p><p>It was the scene slated for twilight that's wringing everything he can out of him.</p><p>Because how is he supposed to act <em>tender </em>and <em>loving </em>when he's face to face with a scene partner who stiffens up whenever he even tries? He hovers close, and she freezes. He follows instructions and rests a hand on her shoulder – and she looks ready to run.</p><p>He knows – and he knows she knows – what the little touches and declarations are supposed to lead. He knows they're slated to shoot the big finale kiss scene today.</p><p>He's choosing to be professional about it, regardless of any mixed feelings he may be carrying towards the impossible Lizzie Bennet.</p><p>How he wishes she can be too.</p><p>"Hey, everything alright?"</p><p>Darcy turns at the voice. He smirks.</p><p>Leave it to Ed Gardiner's genius to know what one person on the planet Darcy wouldn't throw out of his trailer right now.</p><p>"Visiting day for the fiancé?" Darcy smiles.</p><p>"Yeah. The sisters are inseparable." Bingley smiles back. The trailer looks cramped with his friend and agent's chubby frame inside it. But Bingley still swings with his hands in his pocket, apparently unfazed. "Your director called her up."</p><p>Darcy ponders, for a quick moment, how Ed Gardiner really is a genius.</p><p>"Think you can manage to channel the antagonism to a more – fiery performance?" Bingley grins as Darcy slides his way over to sick down on the lone armchair. The studio's budget isn't <em>that </em>amazing.</p><p>Darcy sighs.</p><p>"I don't understand her," he says bluntly.</p><p>"Do you have to?"</p><p>"To a certain degree – perhaps. She can be – interesting."</p><p>"You thought she was pretty ever since the chemistry read."</p><p>"There were many pretty girls that day."</p><p>"But she was special – wasn't she?"</p><p>There's something knowing in Bingley's gaze, despite the innocent-looking grin.</p><p>Darcy sighs slowly. "You know her whole family. You tell me."</p><p>Bingley chuckles, though not unkindly.</p><p>"How about we go grab a drink?"</p><p>"Workday's not done yet, mister agent."</p><p>Now, Bingley grins. "Ed's giving you all the rest of the day off. You guys are ahead of schedule, anyway. You guys still have permits for tomorrow."</p><p>"That means no room for error. We'll <em>have </em>to make the scene work."</p><p>Bingley shrugs. "Then don't make any."</p><hr/><p>As much as it would pain her to admit, this huge movie franchise really is the first time Lizzie is working on film. Commercials don't count, and she's only done two television cameos before this point.</p><p>And it's very nerve-wracking to think that they're about to produce a visual version of a widely beloved story - and all they can do is just <em>hope </em>that the audience will love it.</p><p>That's why it's so much more important that they get this twilight shot right.</p><p>That's why she keeps repeating to herself, in her head, the many things Jane and Ms. Lucas and Ed said last night, when her own tongue had finally loosened after some wine.</p><p>It's just acting. He doesn't hate her. This will work out.</p><p>"And - action," Ed calls.</p><p>Lizzie channels her nerves into an innocent, wide-eyed, pensive look. The camera and microphone hover to her right.</p><p>"I've tried, you know? God knows I've tried," William Darcy, in full Link Harrison wall street gear, speaks softly. He walks over slowly with his hands in his pocket. Say what you will of the guy - he pulls off the charm when he needs to. "I tried to build my life without you - to reconstruct the narrative that's been written out for me ever since I was - what - <em>five </em>years old?"</p><p>He scoffs gently, like the script says.</p><p>She keeps staring - like the script says.</p><p>"But what used to be there - all those facets and fragments that I treasured in the hope of forming something that I wanted - " He takes her hands. She steps closer. "It was always - they were always - subconsciously, inadvertently, yet somehow absolutely indubitably - all pointing to you."</p><p>He leans over until their faces are two inches apart. The camera zooms in.</p><p>She slowly, carefully meets his eye. The depth of his gaze is bottomless.</p><p>"Please don't let my puzzle miss its biggest piece," he whispers.</p><p>Lizzie throws herself into the moment - lets her mind live through that special scene, both on the page and on set, when Kaitlyn and Link bonded over the giant jigsaw puzzle in his office. She breathes in the moments: the way Link grazed Kaitlyn's shoulder, when Kaitlyn almost slid to the floor, when Link's uncoordinated attempt to 'save' Kaitlyn landed them in an almost-embrace.</p><p>She makes sure she feels every bit of affection she can for the character in front of her, who is literally breathing on her face.</p><p>Given how broodingly handsome he is at the moment, the act is easier to pull off than she anticipated.</p><p>"Fine," she offers her line - with the gentle tranquility she tapped into every time she became Elizabeth Hamilton on stage. But there's still that bit of edge, that bit of spunky Kaitlyn-ness that makes her choose to display a soft, lop-sided smirk. She slides her hands around his neck. "I'll be your little puzzle piece."</p><p>He kisses her, pulling her close. She kisses him back with no hesitation, their bodies pressed together. It takes the loud "Cut!" from Ed a minute later to remind her that Darcy was <em>supposed </em>to kiss her there - that he wasn't acting in reaction to her bare-hearted confession.</p><p>"Wonderful, guys. Wonderful!" Ed exclaims, with an enthusiastic clap. "We'll do it one more time, same angles - then we'll do the aerial shot. Perfect."</p><p>Lizzie steps away from her co-star, who backs off with a polite nod.</p><p>They have to do it again - and maybe again a dozen other times after.</p><p>She'll have to live it again - the brooding, the appeal, the smirk, the embrace, and the heart-stopping kiss.</p><p>Suddenly, she's not so sure how she feels about this entire project.</p><hr/><p>The deafening squeals hit her the moment she steps on to the platform. Hundreds of fans with their phones raised in front of their faces wave with their free hands. The camera shutters click at lightning speed. The entire front row of media VIP fix their gazes on her like hungry wolves ready for their feeding.</p><p>Lizzie gulps, smiles, bows, and tries to walk to her designated seat beside Ed Gardiner as gracefully as she can.</p><p>It's San Diego Comic Con, and there's no better way to describe fandom fever than this.</p><p>Kitty's been warning her about this week for months.</p><p>She won't let her loved ones down.</p><p>Lizzie waves daintily just as she pulls up her chair. The little actions sends fans screaming yet again.</p><p>It's not quite Hall H, but to a certain degree - this very moment feels more important than her first night on Broadway.</p><p>"And, of course, the most handsome man in the house - the charmer of many a faint young heart - your very own Link Harrison - <em>William Darcy!</em>"</p><p>Despite the hyperbole, he announcer's enthusiasm is drowned out by the subsequent surge of earth-shattering noise - a thousand young fans losing their voices simultaneously as they welcome the man of their misguided dreams.</p><p>It takes extreme self-control and professionalism to keep Lizzie from covering her ears.</p><p>Darcy, ever the pro, walks out in his jeans and button-down, one hand held high. The squeals continue the entire way he walks to his assigned seat.</p><p>He nods at Lizzie before he lands on the seat beside her. She nods back.</p><p>It's enough to make two fans faint, apparently.</p><p>"Alright, alright - let's get into this!" The host gets everyone back on track.</p><p>For the following hour, the panel fields question after question about production updates, promised scenes that will <em>most definitely </em>be in the movie, potential plans for the two remaining adaptations in the series, and funny anecdotes from set.</p><p>Then, ninety minutes in, the shrewd-looking woman in the dark-grey jacket takes her turn at the mic right before the floor is opened to (God help her) fan questions.</p><p>"Multiple reports have emerged in the past months," the reporter speaks into the mic in crisp, pin-pricking words, "that our lead actors had trouble shooting certain scenes. Could Ed or Ms. Lucas address the feud rumors that have persisted regarding Mr. William Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"</p><p>For an entire minute, the room falls still.</p><p>Lizzie feels her throat clogging up.</p><p>This is it - this is where her career dies.</p><p>Then Ms. Charlotte Lucas leans into her microphone, looks sideways, <em>smirks</em>, and says, "Well, it's not always easy to film when you're too busy getting the hots for each other."</p><p>The words sink in slowly, amidst a sudden crescendo of brand new screams. Then Lizzie feels herself warming - maybe blushing. Memories of that series of scorching kisses ricochet repeatedly in her brain.</p><p>Slowly, she turns to her left - and meets the unfathomable gaze of one incredibly handsome William Darcy.</p><p>The camera shutters go back into overdrive.</p><p>The rest of the panel goes by in a blur.</p><p>The next morning, Kitty warns her to Google herself before walking out their hotel room door.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A/N: Let the awkwardness begin!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Still Waters Run Deep: A Kaitlink Story</strong>
</p><p>He never thought he would find love in New York. The place is too busy and too crowded and too loud and too competitive.</p><p>But she walked into his office one day with her brunette pony tail bobbing behind her and his heart was suddenly lost forever.</p><p>"I'm not interested," she told him the first time he asked her out for dinner.</p><p>"Leave me alone," she said the second time he tried.</p><p>But then the elevator happened, and they were suddenly stuck with each other for an indefinite amount of time in very definite darkness.</p><p>He didn't know if he was supposed to do anything when she started having a panic attack.</p><p>But then SHE came to HIM.</p><p>"Can you...hold me?" She sounded so desperate and so unlike the Kaitlyn he knew.</p><p>He opened his arms right away and she did the unthinkable...</p><p>She kissed him right on the lips.</p><p>He felt electricity shooting up and down his arms like never before. Soon she was climbing him and he balanced them against the side of the elevator. He used one hand to hold her up and the other hand to touch her RIGHT THERE. They both gasped and sweated until they made each other come.</p><p>"I thought you hated me?" she asked when they finished round two.</p><p>"Sometimes it's not always easy to show when you're too busy getting the hots for each other."</p><p>The end.</p><p>Notes:<br/><em>Thanks for reading my story! Its my first one so plssssss be kind. I heart Kaitlink forever!</em></p><p>Comments:</p><p><strong>thequeenashley</strong>: *squeals* That was magnificent. Elevator sex ftw!</p><p><strong>madamedomino: </strong>This was way too PG-13. Give me the X-rated good stuff! Lol.</p><p><strong>kaitlinkislife: </strong>Thank you for writing</p><p><strong>vicktoriae: </strong>My heart is jumping out of my chest! I love love love how you incorporated Charlotte Lucas's words into this. I need MORE! Thank you for contributing more of my favorite couple for me.</p><hr/><p>It's not her first day at work. It's the same crew, the same director, and - quite unfortunately - the same co-star. The story <em>isn't </em>new to her - what with <em>Ballroom Number Three </em>being her absolute favorite in the trilogy.</p><p>It's the place and the unexpected romance of it all that catches her off-guard - the irresistible allure of the English countryside.</p><p>With the first movie breaking records the way it did, Austen Studios green lit the subsequent filming locations almost immediately, and Lizzie's passport got its first stamp within two months of the movie premiere.</p><p>She's been told to hang on to it in preparation for the next two movies' international press tours.</p><p>"Just a little more to the right, angle it - just like that, yes, perfect!" Ed Gardiner beams when she hits the profile he wants.</p><p>Lizzie tries to smile demurely. She has to. Selena Kensington is a polished young lady - educated and genteel.</p><p>There's no room for Kaitlyn's spunk here.</p><p>Then there's the <em>other </em>problem: William Darcy, in utterly <em>unfairly </em>dashing period costume, facing her in all his Fitzgerald Dunst glory.</p><p>The collar frames his face so perfectly - so aristocratically.</p><p>For an entire two days now, Lizzie wants to scream off her frustration half the time she spends on set.</p><p>Because, as the universe would have it, expensive filming locations means a more fractured schedule. It means shooting the beautiful, sweeping shots first while they get to use Gregory Manor before doing all the indoor moments.</p><p>And because Ed Gardiner has his way, the very first scene they need to master is <em>that </em>balcony scene - the all-important climax of the entire love story.</p><p>Mr. Dunst and Miss Kensington - after a very, <em>very </em>heated waltz - finally find themselves a moment in the open air of the dusky evening.</p><p>"And - action!"</p><p>The telltale snap starts Lizzie's torture anew.</p><p>"Miss Kensington, I beg you - let me speak as I should have an entire year ago." William Darcy's period voice is low and almost hypnotic. His British accent is intentionally let loose. He takes her hand. She whimpers accordingly. "I had barely dared to hope that you would permit me that dance."</p><p>"And yet I did."</p><p>"And yet - you did."</p><p>Just like the script requires, he steps closer, right to her face.</p><p>Lizzie feels her throat run dry.</p><p>The eyes staring into hers are bottomless - inescapable.</p><p>"Never have I found a dance so entrancing," he whispers, his breath tickling her nose.</p><p>"Nor I a moment so fleeting, so public - " Lizzie exhales, feeling the light-headed sensation to the tip of her fingers, "yet so life-altering to the utmost."</p><p>"Then alter it - please - for me. Grant me your future, Selena. Marry me - please." His hands encircle her waist, pulling her against his broad, warm chest.</p><p>"Oh, Fitzgerald." Her gloved fingers find his face. "Nothing, <em>nothing </em>would grant me greater pleasure."</p><p>Then comes the kiss.</p><p>And it was a kiss unlike any other.</p><p>It isn't a smiling, airy, cheerful kissing of a modern-day rom-com.</p><p>This is the kind generations of readers have curled their toes for - clenched their blankets in longing over.</p><p>It's all tongues and moans and roaming caresses - all passion, all abandon.</p><p>"Cut!"</p><p>He lets her go slowly, gently - as if he's too gentlemanly to snap her back to reality.</p><p>"Perfect! Let's get that close-up this time," Ed announces.</p><p>Lizzie stumbles to her trailer five hours later, barely feeling her legs. Her mind and heart are so conflicted that she, for once, doesn't stop to take in the lovely countryside view.</p><p>She's just thankful that, for some reason or another, William Darcy is staying in town - distinctly apart from the hotel the rest of the crew occupies.</p><hr/><p>"William!"</p><p>He looks up to see her running towards her. He opens his arms, all smiles, as she runs down the hallway to give him a warm, welcoming hug.</p><p>"Oh, how I've missed you!"</p><p>William hugs her back, relishing the scent of hearth and home.</p><p>Hollywood has its glamor. New York had its charms.</p><p>But Pemberley will always be home.</p><p>"I say, you'll be taller than I am if you keep growing like this." He smiles at his sister when she steps away.</p><p>She's beautiful - and Darcy frets that he'll be warding off unworthy boyfriends soon enough.</p><p>Or perhaps he already should be - and it's the huge Atlantic Ocean keeping him from <em>really </em>interfering in Georgiana's love life as much as he should be.</p><p>"You're all alone?" Georgiana asks as she walks with him to the kitchen. The smell of his favorite scones leads his steps effortlessly towards that direction.</p><p>"Last I heard, you only had one brother."</p><p>"Of course." Georgiana rolls her eyes the way only a little sister can. "I meant your friends on set, Will. Rather inhospitable of you not to invite them over."</p><p>"They don't have to know."</p><p>"Secret life of a movie star?" Georgiana teases. She grabs a scone of her own as she plops on the bar. Darcy takes his time savoring his. "The paparazzi over here don't find you as big of a deal, you know."</p><p>"And I would very much like to keep it that way."</p><p>"Oh, but your poor neglected sister would never get to meet all your glamorous acquaintances that way!" She bats her eyelashes at him. It's a silly little trick from their childhood - from the few years they were actually <em>both </em>living at Pemberley.</p><p>"Are you trying to outmaneuver your university peers by finding famous subjects for your photos - preferably for free?" Darcy enjoys the smell of his favorite tea before sipping it.</p><p>"You mock me, brother mine! My photos have nothing to do with my privilege. I shoot only images of great historic and artistic value."</p><p>Darcy chuckles. Sometimes, he thinks that heaven regretted taking away their parents so young - and decided to compensate by giving Georgiana enough exuberance for an entire family.</p><p>It's hard enough just off-setting his own introvert nature.</p><p>Seeing her this way - so full of <em>joie de vivre</em>, eyes sparkling and bright - gives him some comfort that it's not all darkness and tragedy for the Darcy line. They've each carved out lives of their own, beyond their legacy.</p><p>Father and Mother would be proud.</p><p>"I look forward to your commencement exercises." Darcy smiles at his sister. "I promise I'll fly over for that."</p><p>"Ah! And have your famous, stupid face stealing all the glory beside me?" She laughs. "No one will remember <em>anything </em>I do that day."</p><p>Darcy frowns. "If you would rather I do not - "</p><p>"No, no, silly." There's a casualness to Georgiana that Darcy himself somehow never manages to achieve. "Bring along everyone you want - especially your girlfriend."</p><p>The last three words were spoken a <em>little </em>too deliberately.</p><p>"My girlfriend."</p><p>"Yes - the brunette."</p><p>Darcy frowns even more. "You're not talking about Anne, are you? You of all people should know I attended those events <em>under duress</em>."</p><p>"Not Anne!" Georgiana laughs. She looks too happy at his distress. Younger siblings are cruel. "The one who plays Kaitlyn - and Selena."</p><p>It takes a second or two.</p><p>"Lizzie?"</p><p>"Ah, yes - <em>Lizzie</em>." She tilts her head, mischievous smile in full display. "What's this I hear about the <em>By the Numbers </em>stars being hopelessly in love?"</p><p>"Has your tuition allowance been going towards the proceeds of British tabloids, my dear?" Darcy squints accusingly.</p><p>"Oh, but that is why I must hear from the source himself! How hot does it get on set? Are there any conspicuous trailer visits after hours? How much of that sizzling on-screen chemistry carries over to real life?"</p><p>It's just banter, Darcy knows.</p><p>She's teasing him - and he's offering himself freely as fodder.</p><p>But there's an uncomfortable sort of warmth when he lets his mind wander too much to what filming felt like today.</p><p>Those kisses did feel a little hotter than usual.</p><p>It must have been all the period costume.</p><p>"I'm going to unpack," he announces, standing.</p><p>Georgiana looks almost triumphant as he walks away.</p><hr/><p>"Will any footage be salvageable?"</p><p>Lizzie waits to see what Ed Gardiner will say.</p><p>It's been two weeks since filming started. They're supposed to have wrapped up everything in Gregory Manor by now.</p><p>But apparently, the British skies have something to say about that.</p><p>"The earlier stuff is fine." Their director shrugs. Outside, on the balcony, and the gardens, the incessant rain pours and pours and pours some more.</p><p>There are moments Lizzie can't decide what's worse: having to pretend to be in love with her inexplicably alluring co-star, or having to sit here in full costume and make-up - just waiting for the weather to let up.</p><p>It doesn't particularly help that William Darcy is always sitting too close or too far from her during their precipitation-dictated sequestrations.</p><p>"The budget will skyrocket," Ed laments openly.</p><p>Lizzie nods. Everyone nods.</p><p>It's not that she's ungrateful - but Gregory Manor hasn't exactly been ideal all this time. The balcony and gardens didn't have sheltered options. Half the property is under renovation, forcing them to get creative with camera angles.</p><p>But did they really have any other choice?</p><p>"We can film at Pemberley," says William Darcy - a blank, straightforward statement.</p><p>The cast and crew stir.</p><p>"William, you're sure." There's a sliver of hope in their director's eyes. Lizzie is still trying to piece together what exactly is going on.</p><p>Why <em>is </em>everyone looking excited all of a sudden?</p><p>"The studio can't compensate you <em>that</em> much." Ed speaks again, with a slight chuckle this time.</p><p>William Darcy offers a rare, genuine smile. "I know. But I'll save on the commute."</p><p>Within three hours, Lizzie finds herself transported from the bleak, dreary surroundings of Gregory Manor - to a lush, <em>living</em>, sprawling property called Pemberley.</p><p>And it comes with an unexpectedly charming host.</p><p>"Leave them here. The crew can take the South Wing." Even as the news of such a drastic change of filming location is sinking in for her, Darcy is already handing out commands confidently and firmly - with a much more casual air than she's ever seen from him. "Park the trailers there, but we can use the bedrooms in the guest wing. Ed can take the first one. Get Lizzie the yellow room. She gets cold a lot."</p><p>In a whirlwind of events that feels very much like Little Orphan Annie being ushered into Daddy Warbucks' mansion, Lizzie finds herself settled into a beautiful, Georgian-era bedroom with all her meager belongings magically transferred from the hotel.</p><p>It takes her another half hour to fully confirm that her almost-unlikely conclusions are actually true.</p><p>This Pemberley place - this luxurious estate - is William Darcy's <em>home</em>.</p><p>He's <em>that </em>loaded.</p><p>Yet still, for some odd reason, he's chosen to pursue an actual job and career - often eating the same food and enjoying the same benefits as his underprivileged co-stars.</p><p>Is it possible that all the ridiculous pride she's attributed to him before - has been, all this time, just a very generous serving of social awkwardness?</p><p>And judging from the calm, assured way he directed everyone on his gigantic lawn today - it's an awkwardness that practically disappears within his own comfort zone.</p><p>The knock on the door saves her from having to think <em>too </em>much about it, though the smiling blonde girl on the other side does make Lizzie panic - for almost ten whole seconds - that she's been drooling over a secretly married fellow actor.</p><p>What if he's been thinking of his tall, gorgeous <em>wife</em> every time they filmed that blood-tingling kiss?</p><p>"Hi! I'm Georgiana." The girl's smile grows even brighter. "My brother asked me to fetch you. Join us for a late lunch before they call you on set? Please do. I don't think you've had lunch."</p><p>Lizzie walks, in a trance, behind the fascinating girl in this fascinating place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I love any opportunity to lampoon the tropes and traps of fanfiction. I assure you that elevator sex scene was done totally tongue-in-cheek. I hope you're liking the English countryside. I personally like Selena and Fitzgerald best too :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>By the Numbers Fan</strong> bythenumbs 6h</p><p>What do you guys make of the photos? Folks are calling #DizzieGate but I'm not sure. The photos are blurry but it really might be them.</p><p>| <strong>Louisa Grey </strong>mrswilldarce 4h</p><p>| What photos are we discussing?</p><p>| <strong>By the Numbers Fan </strong>bythenumbs 4h</p><p>| The Daily Mail.</p><p>| <strong>Corina Lopez </strong>madamespider 3h</p><p>| Totaly knew their dating!</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ashley Lu </strong>pinknperiwinkle 4h</p><p>Charlotte Collins was right! We got photo evidence now. Lol. #DizzieGate</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Corina Lopez </strong>madamespider 2h</p><p>Where were the photos from #DizzieGate</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>By the Numbers Fan </strong>bythenumbs 2h</p><p>I'm trying not to hope too hard, but that chemistry is pretty hard to fake. #DizzieGate</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Melinda </strong>supertrash19 2h</p><p>William Darcy in period costume is like the ultimate heart eyes of heart eyes</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Corina Lopez </strong>madamespider 2h</p><p>Where were the photos from #DizzieGate</p><p>| <strong>By the Numbers Fan </strong>bythenumbs 1h</p><p>| They've been filming in William Darcy's estate Pemberley since last month. Gregory Manor fell through</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Melinda </strong>supertrash19 1h</p><p>If it really is them they look pretty chill. Like friends. At least I hope. William Darcy is MINE. Hahahahaha #DizzieGate</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>By the Numbers Fan </strong>bythenumbs 30m</p><p>Got confirmation. It really IS them! No more feud for #Felena! #DizzieGate</p><p>| <strong>Ashley Lu </strong>pinknperiwinkle 20m</p><p>| Ha! You're the best!</p><hr/><p>Pemberley, as per a quick Google search, used to be just another word - another fancy name for some over-privileged person's fancy country house. If anything, it was supposed to be yet another emblem of Darcy's incompatibility with the real world.</p><p>It's come to mean so much more since then.</p><p>"Want to take another look at the greenhouse?" Darcy asks her this morning, when they're both up way too early considering how late shooting ended last night.</p><p>It's been occurring more and more often these days - private chitchats, casual walks. New York William Darcy was every bit Link Harrison - cold, hard, guarded.</p><p>William Darcy in Pemberley, surrounded by familiar people and his enthusiastic sister, is - something else.</p><p>And it's not as if he talks like Fitzgerald Dunst, all clunky period dialogue and intricate sentence structures. It's not that he broods. If anything, he used to brood more stateside.</p><p>But ever since shooting got transferred to Pemberley, it's as if she's been able to study the Darcy family in a completely new light.</p><p>"Those are my mother's favorite." He points to the trail of roses when they finally get close to the greenhouse.</p><p>He does that a lot here - talking about his father, his mother, and his childhood shenanigans. He refers to everyone by their first names. He interacts with the property as if every room and corner <em>means </em>something to him. And all of those factors just add up to make him feel - <em>human</em>.</p><p>And Lizzie realizes, a little too late, that he's a very charming human too - one that she will likely never forget.</p><p>Here in England, tucked away in the Derbyshire hillsides, there's no paparazzi and no overbearing mothers calling every night. There are no cramped sidewalks or petty pickpockets. Everything is calm, and romantic, and blissfully isolated. She's technically here to work, but it feels like a beautifully insulated vacation resort. Every day, she wakes up to be dolled up like a Georgian-era heiress. Every day, she recites her lines and pretends to fall in love with a very handsome man in front of a camera. Every day, the director has nothing but praise for their progress - and gives the cast and crew plenty of spare time.</p><p>Spare time means getting to explore Pemberley more.</p><p>It only took her a day to fall in love with her bright, yellow room. It seems to be that it's only going to take less than a month for her to fall in love with its intriguing owner too.</p><p>"Oh, over here!" Darcy shouts when unexpected rain starts pouring. She takes the hand he's offered and runs with him for shelter. And soon - too soon - they are laughing and panting next to each other under the pattering greenhouse's cover.</p><p>She turns to smile at him. The entire situation feels so much like a movie that it's outright ironic. If this were truly a piece of period drama, he would be proposing about now.</p><p>His hair, grown out for the second movie, is partially wet. His smile, under all that hair, is inarguably beautiful. The dark colors he always wears just make him seem that much more dignified.</p><p>Then Lizzie realizes she's stopped breathing.</p><p>And she doesn't know if she ever will again.</p><p>"Hey," he whispers.</p><p>"Hey," she echoes.</p><p>"So we - are in the greenhouse," he's speaking softly, gently - all while he inches closer to her.</p><p>"Yes, we are."</p><p>"Safely."</p><p>"In one piece."</p><p>He chuckles softly. She giggles nervously.</p><p>It's really unfair how he's always so suave.</p><p>Outside the oasis of baby plants, the noise of the rain swells with a surge of heavier rainfall.</p><p>And he leans down to kiss her, just like that, without any further preamble.</p><p>And she kisses him back, just like she did as Kaitlyn and Selena and probably will as Dina for part 3.</p><p>But, this time, it's her - just her - Lizzie Bennet, willingly kissing the man she had hated just one year ago.</p><p>Is it because he's changed? Or because she has?</p><p>A peal of thunder breaks them apart - but neither of them pull too far away.</p><p>Grandma used to say that thunder always heralds the start and end of a rain shower.</p><p>Grandma is right again, and the rain peters off to leave behind a bright, sunny, glistening morning.</p><p>Their phones ring. They're being paged for hair and make-up.</p><p>And Lizzie's left to wonder if that fleeting kiss - like that fleeting rain - ever really happened at all.</p><hr/><p>"What could they possibly - " He stops short at the sight of the one and only Lizzie Bennet, seated on the curved couch area within the stuffy trailer confines. She looks - nervous, though as entrancing as ever. Hunched as he was under the low ceiling, it's even more tempting to just scoot beside her on the orange-colored cushions and continue where they'd left off in the greenhouse.</p><p>What makes him hesitate, more than anything, is a rigid Ed Gardiner sitting on the other side of the tiny space.</p><p>The so-called make-up call - is connected to some kind of dangerous intervention.</p><p>"Darcy! Please, have a seat." Ed gestures. His smile is tight - and borderline fake.</p><p>Darcy slides into the limited space between Lizzie and the edge of the plastic couch. It's small - and agitating.</p><p>"We wanted to let you know about this firsthand." Out of nowhere, Ed produces a gaudy, old-fashioned physical newspaper and tosses it on the tiny table. Both Darcy and Lizzie lean forward towards it.</p><p>
  <em>'Caroline Bingley tells all. Dizzie showmance COMPLETELY STAGED. Darcy secretly engaged since 2015. #DizzieGate a complete sham.'</em>
</p><p>Darcy doesn't even realize he's been clenching his fist until Lizzie nudges his shoulder.</p><p>He turns to look at her.</p><p>And all of sudden, she's not just the intriguing co-star with beautiful eyes who's been tugging at his well-shielded heart a little more strongly day after day. She's not just the girl who giggles with Gigi over dinner and somehow manages to make <em>him </em>chuckle too.</p><p>Her eyes are steely and determined. The hand she places on his arm is firm.</p><p>World, make no mistake, Lizzie Bennet is a fighter.</p><p>And you better not be on her bad side.</p><p>"Are you?" She says.</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>He can hear her teeth gritting. "Engaged to Caroline Bingley."</p><p>"No!" He almost shouts. "No! There is no - we - I went out with her briefly in college, barely a month - and she thinks that I - she's been <em>very deluded </em>all these years about where we stand."</p><p>"And the engagement?"</p><p>"Utterly, irrefutably false."</p><p>He expects her to look relieved, to maybe soften again into a smile - maybe that particular smile in the greenhouse this morning.</p><p>But she looks almost <em>too </em>professional at the moment, as if she's just a reporter collecting facts from a random eyewitness.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> false," says their director. They both turn to look at him. "And that is why we need to make sure her claims don't cause bad PR for the film."</p><p>"Why would false claims about my personal life - "</p><p>"Entitled-heiress-slash-reality-star isn't <em>exactly </em>what we want people associating with a traditional romance like <em>Ballroom Number Three.</em>" Ed raises an eyebrow. "<em>Conference 2</em> made it big in theaters - but that's not a guarantee the other two will."</p><p>Darcy nods. It's not as if <em>he </em>wants to be associated with Caroline either.</p><p>Having clingy ex-girlfriends try to crowd his current life isn't new to him.</p><p>But in this particular trailer, faced with his very professional director and apparently very professional screen partner, he feels that he's supposed to take the threat a little more seriously than usual.</p><p>"Do you want me to do a press statement? Or a tweet?" Darcy asks Ed. He can always ask Bingley to handle things for him. When it comes to his crazy sister, Bingley always sides with water over blood.</p><p>Ed Gardiner - creative genius, the man at the helm of a multi-million dollar film franchise - actually <em>smirks.</em></p><p>"We'll do better. Hashtag DizzieGate was trending for a reason."</p><p>Darcy frowns. What <em>is </em>this DizzieGate issue? As far as he knows, he hasn't done anything remotely compromising enough to warrant the notorious social media canonization.</p><p>"The fans <em>like </em>you together - not just your characters, but you - as yourselves," Ed talks. His smile is unsettlingly conspiratorial. "So we give it to them - signed, sealed, delivered."</p><p>Darcy <em>feels </em>that he knows what's coming.</p><p>And he's not sure how he feels about that.</p><p>"We've consulted your agents. They agree this is the best step. As you are both currently single, the best thing we can do for the show is to offer solid evidence that 'Dizzie' is real."</p><p>Darcy can feel Lizzie tensing up beside him. He's afraid to look her way.</p><p>"So, with your consent, we would like to proceed with what we believe to be the best thing for both the film and your public images. We need the world to think of Darcy as Fitzgerald Dunst - noble and dashing and all, even if the guy can have a naughty streak." And there it is again - the bloody smirk. "And with Ms. Bennet being a newer talent in the industry, it might do well for her to be considered interesting in both a professional and personal level."</p><p>And Darcy just <em>hears </em>it even before it's said.</p><p>"We would like to see you two embark on a public relationship - joint appearances, scheduled social media posts, pap walks, the whole shebang. Our media team and your agents will coordinate everything. We just need you guys to be up to the challenge. It will protect the film's reputation from unpredictable outliers like Caroline Bingley. And, if you're willing, it'll up your respective stocks in the interest market too."</p><p>What exactly this fake showmance will do to their budding romantic interaction, Darcy realizes, is just as unpredictable - but that's not exactly a concern that he has the right to bring up right now.</p><p>"Do we have a deal?" asks Ed, as if he hasn't just brought up the strangest thing that's ever come out of his mouth during the entirety of this project.</p><p>"Deal," Lizzie says first.</p><p>And what else can Darcy do - but agree right after?</p><hr/><p>It's been two weeks - two heavenly, excruciating weeks. The pap walk on Monday required some hand-holding and smiling. That was easy. Darcy's an actor. He can act <em>natural </em>on demand. The team handled the tweets and intentionally vague press comments. His hands stayed cleaned.</p><p>But then the kissing started on Week Two.</p><p>First, it's a peck on the cheek right after they wrap a scene - still in costume, but supposedly no longer on the clock. Then it's the peck on the lips, during the assistant director's staged birthday party. He can't even argue that the moments don't work.</p><p>Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram all exploded on cue.</p><p>'Dizzie' is supposed one of the 'most epic ships ever.'</p><p>But there's a catch.</p><p>Because of the law of diminishing returns - today, he's instructed to go for a real smooch - emphasis, of course, on 'real.' The on site Derbyshire scenes are almost done. Today, they're filming one that even Ed isn't sure they'll use. But in today's world, even deleted scenes have monetary value - so they create as much collectors' edition DVD fodder as they can.</p><p>The key to remaining relevant, after all, is making sure you still have more mystery to uncover.</p><p>"We'll make sure the 'crew member' just 'happens' to have his camera out. It helps that the lake scene set-up will give it a romantic setting. When you approach her on the grass, just turn her around and kiss her." The instructions couldn't have been more clear.</p><p>But tell that to his very erratic heart.</p><p>"Lizzie," he calls out when he starts walking towards her. Some say chivalry is dead - but he's dead set on being as much of a gentleman as he can in this wrangled situation. He can't just catch her off-guard.</p><p>She's hunched over, facing the lake. It's all according to plan.</p><p>"Lizzie," he says again when he's closer.</p><p>Something's off - because she's not reacting, but she's moving. She's - shaking.</p><p>"Lizzie?"</p><p>He runs the last few steps until he reaches her. He puts a hand gently on her shoulder.</p><p>"Lizzie, are you alright?"</p><p>She turns into him, basically hiding her face in his chest away from the predetermined camera. Then he realizes that she's crying. She's sobbing. She's <em>bawling</em>.</p><p>"Lizzie, what happened?"</p><p>"It's - Jane."</p><p>His pessimist, worrywart of a mind goes to the worst-case scenario. Is Jane sick - or fatally injured? Is she, God forbid, somehow uprooted permanently from Lizzie's life?</p><p>Just the way Lizzie's cooed over his relationship with Georgiana has made it pretty clear just how much she values sibling relationships.</p><p>Whatever happens to her sister - probably feels intensely personal for her.</p><p>"Lizzie," he says softly, before hugging her.</p><p>She presses closer, hands tugging on his shirt. He lets her cry all she wants until she calms down.</p><p>Then, she says, between very harsh sobs, "Mom found Jane unconscious this morning - with a suicide note on her nightstand. They took her to the hospital, and it was apparently just a double dose of sleeping pills. She's okay, but just the <em>idea</em>."</p><p>She starts crying more violently again, and Darcy hugs her as tightly as he can without crushing her.</p><p>Soon, other voices start calling out for them. People are wondering how the staged kiss didn't happen.</p><p>But there is no way Darcy's about to take advantage of her now.</p><p>"She's fine," he hollers, using a glare to warn people to stay away.</p><p>Ed isn't around, but his assistants nod before stopping just far away enough to give them privacy.</p><p>"Did she say why?" Darcy whispers down to the crying woman on his chest. "Is there any way we can help her?"</p><p>"She and Charles broke up." Lizzie's voice is shaking. "They had a huge fight over Caroline."</p><p>Caroline - Caroline Bingley - destroyer of lives - has claimed another victim.</p><p>Darcy closes his eyes and sighs. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm <em>so </em>sorry."</p><p>"I - she loved him so much. I know she still does." Lizzie blubbers. "I don't know if he realizes what he's done to her."</p><p>Darcy nods.</p><p>How many of us really know what we do to other people anyway?</p><p>Lizzie sure doesn't seem to know what she does to him.</p><p>"I - I need to go back." Lizzie steps away slightly, her hands flying up to wipe her face. "I can't - I <em>have </em>to be there for her."</p><p>Darcy nods again. He knows. He's been there. This is Georgiana all over again.</p><p>"Can I help?"</p><p>"Can you tell Ed - I need to go pack, like, <em>right now</em>."</p><p>Darcy agrees. And he's planning too, on his own. He needs to get out of his head, burst his Pemberley bubble, and get back to his real life - starting with having a good, long talk with Charles Bingley.</p><p>"I'll tell him. The staff will help you pack as well."</p><p>"O - Okay."</p><p>His heart aches when he watches her try to compose herself and step towards the house.</p><p>She turns around, just a little. "Thanks, Darcy. Thank you so much."</p><p>He doesn't smile. It doesn't feel right to.</p><p>But he does try to offer an understanding look.</p><p>"You're welcome. Go."</p><p>"Alright."</p><hr/><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jane sobs, hands clutching her sister's shirt. Lizzie tries not to sob along.</p><p>Who knew that just forty-eight hours after enjoying the serenity of the Derbyshire countryside, she would be back here, in the thick of the New York jungle, hugging a heartbroken sister?</p><p>"I don't know what I was thinking," Jane whimpers.</p><p>"Hey, it's not your fault. You're fine. It's okay." Lizzie hugs her only sister closer. All those years of seeing Jane soar while Lizzie stumbled, all those years of admirers lining at Jane's door without giving a second glance to Lizzie - everything fades away at the weight of this moment. "We're here for you. It's his loss."</p><p>How did the most angelic person on the planet deserve this?</p><p>"Cheer up. Have some tea." Kitty presents the cup she's prepared. It's always all business with her. "It'll grow cold soon."</p><p>Jane takes the bright orange cup with a gentle 'thank you,' her sobs finally subsiding into sniffs.</p><p>Lizzie spends the next two hours soothing her sister, while Kitty alternates between looking empathetically at them and answering her phone. An agent's job is never done.</p><p>"I don't blame him," Jane says when the sun goes down and the tall industrial windows start framing an NYC night scape. The teabag string swings limply from the empty cup in her hands. "He's just standing by his sister. I'd do the same for you, Lizzie - without question."</p><p>Again, Lizzie tries not to cry.</p><p>"Look, Jane, Caroline Bingley is a vicious - "</p><p>"Love rival?" Kitty interrupts her with a smirk. Lizzie <em>glares </em>at the girl.</p><p>Kitty just grins, pony-tail swinging behind her like a dog's happy, wagging tail.</p><p>"Caroline isn't perfect," Jane says instead, "but when Charles and I marry - she'll still be family."</p><p>The fact that Jane says 'when' instead of 'if' isn't lost on Lizzie.</p><p>"Has he reached out at all?" Lizzie asks, choosing to pretend the nauseating reality star doesn't even exist.</p><p>"He tried to call me a lot the first night," Jane answers. She sighs gently. "I let them all go to voicemail. I was too - overwhelmed. I was worried that we didn't really fit each other, after all."</p><p>It's a ridiculous theory, of course.</p><p>Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet are made for each other.</p><p>There's never been a smilier couple in the whole wide world.</p><p>"And?" Lizzie prompts.</p><p>"When I woke up - in the hospital," Jane speaks normally now - no more sniffles, or sobs. "I had a dozen missed calls from him. I - I haven't had the courage to call him back since."</p><p>Lizzie nods. It strikes her that she wishes Georgiana was here. That girl's story is what Jane needs now.</p><p>"I'm sorry I interrupted your filming, Lizzie." It's a clear sign of recovery that Jane is back to her apologizing self. She faces her sister on the small grey couch. Even heartbroken Jane looks very pretty. "I hope you won't get in trouble."</p><p>"I won't. Don't worry." Lizzie smiles limply - because, if Jane <em>had </em>interrupted anything, it's not the filming.</p><p>It's the strange showmance that she's somehow managed to get into with William Darcy - and her own unlikely feelings behind that whole facade.</p><p>Before the tabloids, before #DizzieGate, before anyone except the ever-caustic Kitty had ever hinted at the possibility of anything beyond a professional relationship with Darcy - things seemed to feel simpler.</p><p>She has to admit she loved her time cocooned at Pemberley - the meals, the chats, the walks.</p><p>And even that in-the-moment, fleeting kiss in the greenhouse means more than she can articulate.</p><p>But then the tabloids and the tweets and the inferences <em>did </em>happen.</p><p>And, all of a sudden, it's as if the fake romance pulled him physically closer yet emotionally so much farther away than he's ever been. And, ironically, he grows more withdrawn the more their personal narratives force them to be together.</p><p>But he did hug her that day by the lake, and he did choose to comfort her more than to stage the supposed smooch.</p><p>That's got to mean something - right?</p><p>"I still love him, Lizzie, so much," Jane confesses, pulling Lizzie out of her private thoughts. "If he were to show up at the door right now, I would - "</p><p>And because Jane is some kind of magical fairy, the doorbell <em>does </em>buzz right at that moment. Kitty, eyebrows raised, goes to get it - and brings back with her a red-faced, stubbled Charles Bingley.</p><p>"Charles?"</p><p>"Jane!" He falls to his knees, his hands landing on her knees like a dramatic period drama movie. "Jane, are you - are you okay? I was so worried when I heard. I had no idea."</p><p>"I didn't want you to know. How did you - "</p><p>"I - someone told me. I - Jane, can you forgive me? Can you - I can never make this up, can I?"</p><p>"It's not all your fault."</p><p>"But I shouldn't have been blinded."</p><p>"I shouldn't have said what I said."</p><p>"If anything had happened to you - I would never forgive - "</p><p>Lizzie and Kitty retreat, leaving the two lovers to cry and talk and kiss and reconcile. Their space isn't <em>that </em>big. The bedroom and living space are all blended together, so the two cousins hide in the kitchen instead.</p><p>Kitty isn't the chatty type, so she just grins and stares at her phone.</p><p>The quiet helps.</p><p>At least, when Lizzie gets upset at herself for being disappointed that Charles had showed up alone (there is no question who the 'someone' is), she doesn't have to explain her distraction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the turn of events! They'll get back together eventually, I promise. In other news, in the same week I published "Liam &amp; Liz" for pre-order, I was informed by a kind reader that someone has pirated the contents of The Derbyshire Avenger and has the audacity to sell it for a profit under "Third Time's a Charm" by Ella Kovacs on Amazon! I have been trying to report her, but it's been very hard because the work was posted here for free. Please join me in reporting her. I can't believe someone would do something like that! I am still in shock on top of all the anger!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>thequeenashley</strong> <span>Follow</span></p><p>Guys I just really need help okay? It's not my fault if I think #Dizzie is like #relationshipgoals<br/>Telling me to kill myself is JUST TOO MUCH</p><p>#Dizzie #Dizzieforever #OTP #bythe123 #Kaitlink #Felena</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>bythenumbs </strong>
  <span>Follow</span>
</p><p>People really need to a get a grip with their lives. Just because you support the trilogy doesn't mean you have to ship the actors. And just because you ship the actors doesn't mean you deserve any of the grief people give you. We all want true love in our lives, but it's not acceptable to threaten people for their opinion about whom they think should be together. Stay strong, fandom. We are with you!</p><p>#bythe123 #Kaitlink #Felena</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shutthefupalready </strong>
  <span>Follow</span>
</p><p>Dizzie shippers are like low hanging fruit and disgusting. He's like way better than her social climbing family. All their abusive shippers should all kill themselves and burn and rot in hell.</p><p>#Dizzie #suckers #TeamCarolineBingley</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>austenislife </strong>
  <span>Follow</span>
</p><p>The antis have invaded our hashtags. This is war!</p><p>#Dizzie #staystrong #TeamDizzie #TeamLizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>misty401 </strong>
  <span>Follow</span>
</p><p>I 3 Dizziie</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>thequeenashley</strong> <span>Follow</span></p><p>Thanks to everyone so much. you're the best. I love your love!</p><p>#Dizzie #Dizzieforever #OTP #TeamDizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>austenislife </strong>
  <span>Follow</span>
</p><p>Confession time...I really do think the actors are dating. They're great actors and all, but you can't fake some of that stuff. That hug by the lake was everything. Can't wait for the eventual announcement. Her insta has been quiet since filming wrapped. They gotta be hiding something. Maybe the shipper wars are just a distraction. Lol.</p><p>#Dizzie #TeamDizzie</p><hr/><p>The endless bright flashes, the shouts, and the screams topple on top of each other from the moment she steps out of the limo. Unlike the first one, <em>this </em>premiere is the total opposite of low-key.</p><p>She's draped in Valentino, as red as a human torch. Real, borrowed diamonds hang from her earlobes and sparkle on her neck. Her hair has been teased and primed and sculpted into a sweeping one-sided style reminiscent of modern beauty queens.</p><p>"Lizzie! Over here!"</p><p>"Smile!"</p><p>"Wave!"</p><p>"To your left!"</p><p>She takes a deep breath - and takes it all in stride.</p><p>She's trained for this moment - dreamed of it, really.</p><p>Just two and a half years after her first successful performance as a Broadway understudy, she's headlining a major multi-million-dollar film franchise.</p><p>It doesn't get better than this.</p><p>With cultivated precision, she smiles and glides onto the broad red carpet area. She measures how she smiles - too subtly, and she'll look snobbish - too broadly, and she'll look silly.</p><p>She takes her first few steps and pauses for photos. Everything is directed and staged. <em>By the Numbers </em>has gone global, and this is the world premiere. Anything she says or does on this minefield of a red carpet today is a potential meme in the works.</p><p>"Lizzie! Over here!"</p><p>She gives a small wave. The media goes wild. She keeps smiling coolly, elegantly. Her eyes glaze over the crowd in an open, friendly, but indirect way.</p><p>It's a well–rehearsed entrance displaying her perfect public persona.</p><p>It's just too bad that her heart, driven to overdrive since Jane's incident three months ago, isn't quite as cool and collected as she may appear to be.</p><p>Somewhere in that huddle just a few yards ahead - stands the one person she's been dreading and longing to see since her haphazard flight home. According to the media, they may or may not be in a relationship.</p><p>It's ironic that this is the one time the media just happens to be right.</p><p>"Our very own star, Lizzie Bennet!" The host of Entertainment Best waves her over. She tries to appear spontaneous as she accepts the invitation. She greets the handsome rising star with two polite air kisses against the cheek. "Oh, Lizzie, you look <em>divine</em>."</p><p>"Thank you! And thank you so much for being here!" She smiles brightly, the consummate actress. "You look spectacular too."</p><p>"Well, everyone knows my girlfriend dresses me."</p><p>"She has good taste."</p><p>"In clothes - not in men."</p><p>Lizzie laughs as femininely as she can. She <em>needs</em> to be present and engaging - and not give away even a hint of where she would rather be right now.</p><p>"So, here's what everybody wants to know," the host shouts into the microphone. "What was it like to film in Pemberley?"</p><p>It's a safe question, an expected one.</p><p>Lizzie smiles. "It was wonderful. The place is <em>so </em>picturesque, and we are incredibly privileged to get to bring <em>Ballroom Number Three </em>to life in such a historical place."</p><p>"Sounds exciting! What was your favorite part?"</p><p>"The ballroom scenes were very hard to film. We had to coordinate so many people and costumes. I just - I can't wait to see the finished product tonight! I hope everyone likes it!"</p><p>"I'm sure we will."</p><p>The host nods. Lizzie smiles. Everything goes exactly according to plan.</p><p>Then the smart aleck has the guts to go off-script. "But what the fandom <em>really </em>want to know, Lizzie, is how it was filming with your boyfriend. Was it easier to do all the love scenes with William Darcy this time around?"</p><p>It takes a second to sink in.</p><p>When it does, Lizzie <em>almost </em>drops her smile.</p><p>"What - what are you talking about?" She squeaks out. No, the world cannot know the complicated state of her relationship with William Darcy. No, he's not her boyfriend (unfortunately). And what she really wants right now is to stop this interview and go find him - to thank him properly for intervening when it came to Bingley and Jane - to confirm what he'd already admitted to her through the three sparse texts she's received from him since she left England - that he <em>did </em>at least care, a little bit, about what she thinks of him. "We're all <em>very </em>professional."</p><p>The host lets it slide, and Lizzie tries her best to hide her sigh of relief.</p><p>Then she turns - and realizes why people have suddenly decided to go easy on her.</p><p>Because five steps away - William Darcy is walking towards her in a drop-dead gorgeous black ensemble. His hair looks like it's been worked on as much as hers. And underneath that hair is his eyes - his all-consuming, piercing eyes.</p><p>And those eyes tell her that he's missed her, that he's just as happy to see her now as she is to see him.</p><p>She doesn't even think before she runs forward - and crashes straight into his open arms.</p><p>"Lizzie," he whispers.</p><p>She smiles against his neck.</p><p>She knows that the cameras around them are having a field day.</p><p>But she's too engrossed in his embrace to care.</p><hr/><p>"Water?"</p><p>She looks up from her plane bed, squinting to see through her glasses. Her pajama-wrapped legs stick out from her like hopeless logs in a neglected forest. European premieres are done. It's Asia next.</p><p>And she desperately needs a very, very, very long nap.</p><p>And she'd gladly take a foot transplant, while they're at it.</p><p>Fashion sponsors only ever care about how tall she looks next to William Darcy, or how long-legged they can make her look as she parades her latest loaned gown on the red carpet. No one really cares if she loses a toe or two in the process.</p><p>"Thanks." She smiles at Darcy. He hands her the plastic bottle, twists one open for himself, and gestures towards the side of her fluffy private plane personal mattress.</p><p>She scoots over, just a little. He sits down primly on her right.</p><p>Somewhere between the first and second film, the studios have decided that they're veritable stars now - precious cargo that deserve exclusive, luxurious private transport, a full entourage of bodyguards, and expansive hotel suites.</p><p>Who knew the shaking, wide-eyed understudy waiting anxiously backstage at the Richard Rogers Theatre would be living in <em>this </em>kind of life less than two years later?</p><p>"You're yawning again," Darcy observes, a small smile on his lips after he finishes a sip. "You're lucky they didn't catch that on camera tonight."</p><p>"The work hours are <em>torture</em>." Lizzie groans. She dramatically props herself backwards on her pile of pillows. "I know they're making us millionaires, but isn't sleep supposed to be a UN-protected basic human right of some kind?"</p><p>Darcy chuckles. He chuckles a lot these days.</p><p>He chuckled when they shared a long conversation over coffee after the first premiere. He chuckled when she cracked a joke about the difference between American and European paparazzi when they first landed in Rome. He chuckled when she complained - quite vocally - that there would only be ten hours on the plane until they arrive in Beijing.</p><p>And now, he's chuckling too.</p><p>He looks almost endearing when he does - dangerously endearing.</p><p>"It's not so bad, is it?" He replies very politely.</p><p>"That's because you're a guy. You don't need to have <em>every single hair </em>curled into perfection and secured into permanent exhibits. It doesn't take <em>three hours</em> to choose which items 'complete your ensemble' - and another half hour memorizing who sponsored what. I want to act, not - be a living mannequin." She blows at the chunk of bangs currently crowding in on her forehead.</p><p>Darcy chuckles, again. Then he puts his half-empty bottle on the modernistic curved nightstand - and shifts himself on to the bed. When he leans back, their arms are side by side, their shoulders brushing against each other.</p><p>They're both dressed practically - covered neck to ankle in sponsored matching airline pajamas. He has his own airplane bed a few yards away. He's just visiting for now. She shouldn't feel that there is some kind of intimacy in this conversation. They're just colleagues decompressing together between one big work day and the next.</p><p>She shouldn't feel that they're somehow closer to each other because of Charles and Jane, because of the endless premieres and pictures and after parties.</p><p>He hasn't really done anything more than friendly to her since their widely-covered red carpet reunion. They hug, and he escorts her whenever she's teetering on her heels. They pose for infinite photos together, and the magazines run amok with speculation.</p><p>It's all part of the package, all part of the job.</p><p>She shouldn't think that just because they shared a secret kiss in a land far, far away - just because they'd successfully tricked the fandom into thinking they're <em>probably </em>in love - that there actually is any hidden meaning in their very casual interactions.</p><p>She really, <em>really</em> shouldn't.</p><p>"Women have it hard, huh?" Darcy muses. His dark eyes are entrancing, <em>too </em>entrancing.</p><p>"Yeah." Lizzie shrugs.</p><p>It's hard to be eloquent, under the circumstances.</p><p>"You think you could convince them to let you wear a T-shirt and jeans for the next one?" He asks - or, <em>jokes</em>, really. After all, there is no way they would ever allow her to -</p><p>She barely remembers replying before she falls into the deepest sleep of her life.</p><hr/><p>"下一集会什么时后开始拍摄?"</p><p>"When will filming for the next movie begin?"</p><p>"关于两位的绯闻，有多少部分可以确认呢?"</p><p>"How much can you confirm regarding the rumored relationship between the two of you?"</p><p>"很多粉丝很想知道两位有多假戏真做，英国时段同居的传闻是否属实?"</p><p>"Many fans want to know how much of what they see on screen is real. Can you confirm the reports you were indeed cohabiting during filming in England?"</p><p>Lizzie swallows, barely able to keep up her smile under the rapid fire scrutiny of the Chinese media and their relentless translator.</p><p>Western tabloids have got nothing on these people.</p><p>She shifts uncomfortably in her chair. Due to security concerns, they're doing this press conference in an exclusive, segregated hotel room. The fact that it's her and Darcy seated in front and what feels like five thousand reporters encroaching on their personal space just makes everything feel twice as intimidating.</p><p>Suddenly, the glamor of her newfound celebrity status is showing its more sinister side.</p><p>Thank God Darcy seems to be on top of it.</p><p>"We are privileged to be able to work on this film together and will start filming <em>Pod 705 </em>in the next few months," he answers with a gentle, generous tone. The translator spits out her interpretation. The reporters groan. It's obvious they're unhappy.</p><p>"And what of your personal relationship with Miss Lizzie Bennet?" The next question comes.</p><p>Lizzie feels her muscles tighten all over.</p><p>Because isn't that exactly the question on her mind too?</p><p>What <em>is </em>his relationship with her? They tease the cameras with their hugs, smiles, and air kisses. They're photographed together constantly the entire press tour.</p><p>But what are they, really? Are they friends or colleagues or something more?</p><p>"We are professionals who are very glad to have the opportunity to have this project together," Darcy replies civilly. Lizzie nods in agreement.</p><p>Almost in unison, the giant media multitude huddles even closer. Lizzie shrinks, instinctively.</p><p>That's when Darcy puts a hand on her shoulder - and she stabilizes, slightly.</p><p>"Was it enjoyable to film the kissing scenes?" The translator presses.</p><p>They are <em>savage.</em></p><p>"Is she your girlfriend?"</p><p>"Do you live together?"</p><p>"We found pictures of Rome and Berlin. Can you confirm these pictures are of the two of you?"</p><p>"Will you marry her?"</p><p>There's a light switch that flips on Darcy's face - a change from resigned to almost mischievous.</p><p>He gives her a look, almost as if he's inviting her to be in on the joke.</p><p>On a whim, she gives him a small nod.</p><p>"Would I?" Darcy turns to face the crowd. Lizzie braces for what's coming. "If she'd say yes."</p><p>The words are simple, so the crowd gets it before it's even translated.</p><p>When Darcy smiles at her with that spectacular, hypnotic smile - and she smiles too.</p><p>And she has a feeling she'll be having very vivd memories of their Beijing stop for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who helped report the plagiarized book! It is now gone from Amazon, and I can focus on my writing and parenting again :) Please know I do read and appreciate every comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A/N: The opening fan work in this chapter is, as labelled in the fanfic-within-fanfic, rated M. Skip it if you prefer. The main story should go on as usual :) I just couldn't resist the idea of spoofing our very own improbable period romance fanfics :)</em>
</p><hr/><p><span>Books</span> / <span>By the Numbers</span></p><p><strong>No Hearts Left Behind<br/></strong>By: <span>FelenaForever</span></p><p>What if Fitzgerald had a much more scandalous approach to the dance at Everett Hall? What if Selena was as into it as he was? My first period piece, all mistakes are mine. A Ballroom Number Three AU one-shot.</p><p>Rated: <span>M</span> - English - Romance - Selena Kensington, Fitzgerald Dunst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 526 - Reviews: 152 - Favs: 93 - Follows: 104 - Status: Complete - id: 17892381</p><p>
  <strong>-FF-</strong>
</p><p>"May I have this dance?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>They twirled across the floor, eyes locked on each other, for the next half hour. The gossip grew. Murmurs and glares and pointing fingers.</p><p>But they knew that all along. It's part of it. Part of them. Part of the process of falling in love with the one person you really, really shouldn't have.</p><p>True love never did come cheap.</p><p>And they were not about to let it slip away when it's right in front of them.</p><p>The set was almost over when he pulled her into the alcove. It's subtle, but it's there. A secret, walled-off section that probably came to be because the man who'd built Everett Hall had never been much of a one-woman man.</p><p>"Fitz." Her voice was shaky. Her breath short.</p><p>Stolen kisses tended to do that.</p><p>His eyes were bottomless. An ocean.</p><p>She was down for the count and drowning in them.</p><p>"Marry me, Selena - I cannot live - "</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't a choice. It wasn't <em>her </em>choice. There were certain things that weren't hers to give.</p><p>But her kisses were something she could.</p><p>And she would gladly give him a thousand kisses a day if they were the only thing she could give him.</p><p>His hands wandered. Of course they did.</p><p>Hers did too.</p><p>The buttons on her dress escaped their loops. His hands were quick. His fingers dexterous.</p><p>His coat landed on the floor. She was no saint.</p><p>The temperature of the tiny alcove rose until it burnt. Like a furnace. Like a fiery furnace of the passions that had always been there and never given the chance to glow.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Because she didn't care anymore.</p><p>"Selena, be mine," he whispered in her ear.</p><p>She felt his kisses on her cheek. Her lips. Her neck. Her chest.</p><p>She felt his hands reach beneath the fabric to coddle her breasts.</p><p>She knew the hardness against her thigh was him. All him.</p><p>And she wanted all of him in all of her.</p><p>She didn't reply with words. She answered with her hands. With her lips. With the way she untucked his shirt and ripped off his cravat with her teeth.</p><p>There was still music outside. There was sounds of dancing steps.</p><p>They're dancing too.</p><p>In a different way.</p><p>In a much more satisfying way.</p><p>He thrust inside her when she freed his member. Her back against the wall.</p><p>Her skirt covered them.</p><p>The rest of her body was free for him to see, to touch, to adore.</p><p>She felt adored.</p><p>And he told her, with a dozen kisses and sighs, that he did.</p><p>"Yes," she cried when his hands found her spot. He cursed against her shoulder.</p><p>Pleasure rolled over her. Like ocean waves. Like his eyes.</p><p>His bottomless, spellbinding eyes.</p><p>"Selena," he groaned before he shuddered and stopped.</p><p>They panted.</p><p>The alcove was burning. Stifling.</p><p>She knew she would bleed under her clothes. The servants talked.</p><p>But true love never did come cheap.</p><p>"I will visit your father tomorrow," he said, as he helped her get dressed again.</p><p>She just kissed him again.</p><hr/><p>"You look ridiculous," he says, on the very first day on set for <em>Pod 705</em>.</p><p>Lizzie grins underneath her monstrosity of a helmet. The body suit she's wearing is tight - exposing every single flaw. But his is tight too. And, Lord help her, she can't help but notice every inch of his body underneath all the decorated spandex. They've agreed since the huge media waves in Beijing that any real romance should wait until the showmance is over (or, at least, <em>he's </em>agreed to do that. She's just along for the ride.). But that doesn't keep her from enjoying the full-frontal view of her soon-to-be boyfriend, once all the fanfare dies down and the media will just let them be them.</p><p>"This does nothing for you?" She twirls around in her off-white ensemble - a little slowly, with the heavy helmet and all.</p><p>"Does this for you?" He shrugs, smiling, before he widens his hands as if showing off his body.</p><p>It does, actually - but she's not about to admit that when he's being so playful about it all. So she just grins.</p><p>Because their precarious balance of friendliness and flirtatiousness - their teetering between fake and real romance feels alternately rock solid and vulnerable from day to day. She's sure that he'll be staying in her life after the last scene is cut, after the last red carpet they share, as something decidedly more than "sister's husband's best friend."</p><p>But how much more will it really be?</p><p>"You have the gracefulness of a cow," he says when her twirl is complete.</p><p>He's grinning though. He's joking.</p><p>So she thanks him with a generous curtsy.</p><p>It's become something of an inside joke now - that curtsy of hers.</p><p>It took her three weeks to perfect it for <em>Ballroom Number Three. </em>It's a shame she won't be using it much against the green-screen backdrops for this film, if at all.</p><p>"You children insist on ruining my schedule, don't you?" Ed Gardiner walks in with the obligatory coffee in his hand and a bright smile on his face. The franchise has been nothing but a roaring success so far. Everyone's predicting that the third film will go toe-to-toe with all the box office weekend records. The man has a right to be proud. "Don't make me regret casting you."</p><p>Lizzie laughs. Darcy laughs too.</p><p>They laugh a lot together these days.</p><p>"You're the one late, Ed," Lizzie scolds.</p><p>"Only because of LA traffic." Their director settles into his chair. "<em>La La Land </em>isn't all fantasy, you know."</p><p>"Can you blame us for trying to entertain ourselves?" Darcy's voice still has that soft British accent - lighter than when they were in England, but still persistently present. It's unfairly attractive.</p><p>"You are <em>distracting </em>each other," Ed replies, smirk and all. "There's a difference."</p><p>"But we're not," they both say at the same time, in perfect unison. The two co-stars glance at each other - and fall into laughter.</p><p>"Children," Ed mutters, in a decidedly good-natured way.</p><p>"We're not," Lizzie replies, after her chuckling subsides. She looks at Darcy, then at Ed, then at all the occupants of the spacious studio in general. "We're just here to make us all millionaires."</p><p>It's nice to see Darcy smiling in response.</p><hr/><p>Unlike its two predecessors, <em>Pod 705 </em>is as much a sci-fi social commentary as it is a romance - meaning there are no passionate ballroom scenes or lingering kisses to film for this one. There is a kiss or two in the script, tame and chaste ones. And he and Lizzy pull each one off with the ease of professionalism and friendship combined.</p><p>Judging from the rabid fan responses to the previous two movies, Darcy is one hundred percent sure even the tamest little moments will get their own extensive Tumblr spreads anyway.</p><p>And after the grouchy tension on site in New York and the misty sentimentality in Derbyshire, this set feels - fun.</p><p>Everything elicits a laugh. Every outfit and direction feels light-hearted and tongue-in-cheek. Between the endless green screens and strange foreign-looking set pieces, the entire experience feels like a romp in a playground for grown-ups.</p><p>And Lizzie's never been prettier than when she shines in the midst of it all.</p><p>"Damp it down, Darcy, he's suppose to be <em>really upset </em>here," their cheerful director has had to remind him more than once a week.</p><p>It was a little embarrassing at first - to be caught slipping from his solemn persona so freely.</p><p>But then Lizzie laughs - in the way that lights up her whole entire face, the way that makes her feel like she's <em>actually </em>defying gravity in her ridiculous spacesuit - and he promptly stops regretting it.</p><p>"Is this too blue?" She asks him this morning, when he wanders into her trailer with her regular coffee order. She turns to display the handiwork of the make-up team. They're filming her infection scene today. It's a big one. Dina almost gives her life for Chad by giving him the last dose of antibiotics. It's a scene that solidifies the characters' relationship and adds a romantic dimension to their interactions for the first time in the narrative. The fans will be all over it.</p><p>He cocks his head to the side, appraising. "Should be fine under the cameras."</p><p>"Says Mr. I-always-look-perfect-under-the-lights."</p><p>He smiles. "Who only has eyes for you."</p><p>She takes her cup with a smile of her own.</p><p>Things have been easy between them this time around. It's almost as if a fog has lifted since they lay out their cards in Beijing. He likes her, and she likes him. They'll let the media storm die down before they let anything happen for real. But, in the meantime, there's a small degree of comfort in the flirtatious familiarity he gets to share with her.</p><p>The rest of the cast and crew are good at keeping secrets.</p><p>It's almost funny how it was in England, in his own home, on his own grounds, that the paparazzi got through.</p><p>There's something to be said about security measures in LA. Major blockbusters require a lot of help to stay spoiler-free, after all.</p><p>Today, they talk about make-up. Tomorrow, they talk about food. They take separate vehicles to their respective homes every day, but he shows up in her trailer every morning, with her coffee, with domestic degrees of punctuality.</p><p>For an introvert, the routine helps.</p><p>And he embraces it.</p><p>And it's the loss of that routine that makes him feel particularly torn two months later, when they wrap their final scene.</p><p>"And that's a wrap!" Ed announces, to cheers and whoops and applause.</p><p>He and Lizzie embrace. Everyone else pulls around to join in on the group hug. It's triumphant and euphoric. It's and end of a major project that's going to highlight everybody's Wikipedia pages.</p><p>"Guess I'll see you in San Diego?" He turns to Lizzie when the crowd dissipates a little - clusters of people gathering for their own mini-celebrations.</p><p>She smiles, beguiling. "See you."</p><p>And she kisses him, right on the lips, off-camera, in front of everybody. He lets himself take it in as he kisses her back.</p><p>"Enjoy England," she tells him after they let go. She knows his plans. She knows he's going to come back for her.</p><p>"I will." He smiles. "And I think I'll enjoy coming back too."</p><hr/><p>Her phone rings incessantly that day. It's been a month since filming wrapped. She's back in her New York comfort zone. Here, she knows how to blend in. Here, she's intimately acquainted with the best haunts in her neighborhood - where people who recognize her will think of her as 'that Broadway girl' rather than 'she gets to kiss William Darcy!'</p><p>She's rooming with Kitty, as she's always done. She's wearing sweat pants and her own Broadway merchandise, as she's always done. She's sipping her favorite tea, and lounging on her favorite spot in their apartment, under her favorite blanket, day in and day out.</p><p>It's comforting - and familiar - and right.</p><p>It's the calm before the media storm. The press fanfare over the end of any movie franchise is always a big deal, after all.</p><p>And then it happens - the storm before the storm.</p><p>And this one is entirely unanticipated.</p><p>"Lizzie," Kitty call her name across the room with a bit of a tension, a warning tone.</p><p>"I have to know." Lizzie looks at her cousin - and all the concern that's brimming behind her glasses.</p><p>"It's fake news."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Lizzie sounds curt. She doesn't like that she's snapping at the one person in the world she can count to have on her side personally or professionally. But she's falling, tumbling into a bottomless abyss, and she doesn't really know what she can hang onto anymore.</p><p>The first text she got two hours ago was just an honest question about whether it's true or not - has William Darcy truly gotten back with Anne de Bourgh during his England visit?</p><p>But the subsequent calls and texts and badgering were on a different level.</p><p>This isn't just asking for confirmation.</p><p>This is a pack of hyenas anxious for her <em>reaction </em>- to what is being discussed as fact.</p><p>"He hasn't told you anything, has he?"</p><p>"No." Lizzie glances back at her laptop screen.</p><p>"Lizzie - "</p><p>"But he doesn't owe me anything, right? We're just - friends." Her heart aches a little at the admission. She's the one who kissed him on set. She's the one who hesitantly agreed to his non-dating rule.</p><p>It's not as if she has any hold on him, in any capacity.</p><p>"Lizzie - "</p><p>She ignores the warning - and scrolls down the endless articles on her screen.</p><p>They tell her what she doesn't want to be told - what she's desperately drinking in like a drug.</p><p>Because, apparently, the announcement had come from Charles Bingley, best friend and agent, himself. It's as reliable of a source as it could possibly be.</p><p>William Darcy is off the market.</p><p>And his godmother's daughter - a smiling, overdressed Anne de Bourgh - is on his arm as proof.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The course of true love never did run smooth! In other news, Liam &amp; Liz as well as Fathers Know Best have now been published on Amazon! The former is already out, and the latter is available for pre-orders at the moment. Thank you for all your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mad Love or Bad Blood? William Darcy Ex Spills All.</strong>
</p><p><em>By the Numbers </em>star William Darcy may be a charmer on screen, His off-screen personal life is just as exciting, as described by his college girlfriend Caroline Bingley.</p><p>"She's always been the one, even when we were dating," the reality star is quoted saying. "Maybe it's the Brit in him. He always knew he was going to settle down with Anne de Bough. In fact, there was never really any doubt about it. But that doesn't stop him from having the occasional fling."</p><p>After the explosive announcement by agent Charles Bingley three days ago about William Darcy's latest arm candy, things seem to have only gotten more and more serious. The half-English actor was seen leaving the de Bourgh residence early yesterday morning. Caroline Bingley attests to it.</p><p>"My brother is his best friend. We run in the same circles. He does what he has to do to make his leading ladies act the part, but it's really all just a show," the 27-year-old is quoted saying, "All the girls know he never really means it - the kisses and hugs and flirting and stuff. Anne's always been the one. That doesn't change."</p><p>Looks like New York's own Lizzie Bennet really is just a summer fling. But no one can deny that sizzling on-screen chemistry between the couples fans have affectionately nicknamed as Kaitlink, Felena, and Chadna.</p><p>William Darcy really is one heck of an actor who had us all fooled!</p><hr/><p>"<em>What did you do!" </em>Darcy growls into his phone, his other hand making rude, undefined, wild gestures as he paces in his Pemberley study. "Why did you make that announcement? What on earth was Caroline doing talking to the press?"</p><p>"Filming's done, right? I - I really thought it was what you wanted all along." Charles is stuttering. He <em>sounds </em>like he's nervously sweating.</p><p>It frankly serves him right.</p><p>"I never said to announce anything about a fake relationship. What purpose does it even serve?" Darcy frowns, huffing. From her perch by the door, Georgiana looks at him sympathetically. He acknowledges the look before planting his free hand on his hip. "Charles, this is <em>ridiculous</em>. And your sister - "</p><p>"I didn't know Caroline was going to do that!"</p><p>"You of all people know she will take advantage of <em>any </em>opportunity to be in the headlines again."</p><p>"It was supposed to be a one-time thing. I didn't know it would blow up the way it did."</p><p>"If it didn't blow up, then it wouldn't have gotten to the tabloids here."</p><p>"And everything would have been alright, right? Your agreement to the whole showmance only lasted until filming ended. I thought it would be a good time to start laying the fans of 'Dizzie' off of you. Anne felt like a safe choice."</p><p>"A safe choice for what?"</p><p>"For making people stop shipping you and Lizzie. The franchise is ending. The fanbase is secure. People don't need the showmance anymore."</p><p>"I - I never said - " Darcy sighs, his whole chest heaving, and drops on his office chair. Georgiana walks closer in support. "Charles, why didn't you <em>ask </em>me?"</p><p>"I honestly thought it's what you wanted."</p><p>Darcy closes his eyes, phone pressed against his cheek, before leaning back against the leather chair's flexible high back.</p><p>"Charles - "</p><p>"I'm sorry. And I <em>definitely </em>didn't expect Caroline to jump in about it."</p><p>"Anne is - " Darcy sighs. "Anne is dating someone else."</p><p>"I didn't know that."</p><p>"Yes, of course not." He lowers his head and props up his frowning forehead with his fingers as if he's massaging away a migraine. "You're lucky her boyfriend is too high brow for entertainment news."</p><p>"That's good, right?"</p><p>Darcy sighs again. He groans. "Yes - I suppose."</p><p>"And I already told Caroline to stop talking to the press - so the whole thing should blow over soon. They're announcing the Emmy noms next week. The media will find new stuff to talk about."</p><p>"That's - good."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Darce."</p><p>Darcy sighs again. He nods when Georgiana walks over to pat his shoulder.</p><p>"Alright, just - keep it from getting any bigger. I don't want to dissuade my godmother about me and Anne again anytime soon."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Must be late for you now. Goodbye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Darcy tosses his phone on his desk when the call disconnects - and curls up as if bracing for impact. He embraces acting because he likes it, because he's always felt drawn to the craftsmanship of it all.</p><p>But the media whirlwind and the fishbowl life are high prices to pay for a dream job.</p><p>"She hasn't replied?" Georgiana asks gently, a few seconds later.</p><p>Darcy looks up, shakes his head.</p><p>"No - none. She hasn't answered a single text or private message. I can't even get through to her voicemail when I call."</p><p>"Oh, Will."</p><p>"Yeah." He sighs. He eyes his phone. His mind is racing through the best and fastest way to fly to New York overnight.</p><p>Then the screen lights up with a text notification.</p><p>He picks it up.</p><p>This is a private phone. Only people personally connected to him can get through.</p><p>The text is from Jane Bennet, who now owns Charles's old number.</p><p>'<em>Don't come. Lizzie needs space.'</em></p><p>Darcy has never believed and hated five little words more.</p><hr/><p>Kitty's face when she hangs up is all the answer Lizzie needs.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Her cousin grimaces. "They won't let you cancel."</p><p>Lizzie sighs before throwing her head back against the cushioned couch seat. The chances were slim to start with - but she couldn't help hoping that <em>someone </em>would have mercy and let her media duties slide.</p><p>"You're going with me, right?"</p><p>"Just this once. I don't do this for all my clients, you know." Kitty smiles. She sips the last few drops of her expensive coffee, the rim of her cup covering the edges of her hipster glasses. "San Diego is a long way from New York."</p><p>"I know," Lizzie admits. She plays with her own empty teacup. The cozy café is one of their favorite haunts thanks to the private layout and lush decor - but all of those come with a pretty ridiculous price tag. "Thanks. The flight will feel a lot less lengthy with you."</p><p>Kitty nods.</p><p>In the midst of heartbreak and unwelcome media attention, it's the simple things like family that keep you afloat.</p><p>"You'll have to sit with him, you know," Kitty says, when her drink is completely gone.</p><p>"Yeah, the curse of being a romantic lead." Lizzie sighs again. "Leave it to his <em>horrific </em>timing to make it inevitable that <em>someone </em>will definitely be asking about the showmance angle."</p><p>"At least you don't have to pretend you like him anymore."</p><p>"Hmph." Lizzie scoffs. Kitty's smirk is a knowing one. "Guess that leaves more energy for pretending that I don't."</p><p>Kitty's eyes take on a sympathetic glint. "Should I regret ever getting you the job in the first place?"</p><p>"Nah. It's all good." Lizzie smiles, for only the second time today. It's getting easier to smile these days, bit by bit. At least the media storm has died down a bit. "I got to go to England for free."</p><p>"And live in a veritable castle."</p><p>"With a fake handsome prince to boot."</p><p>"And steal kisses in the gardens."</p><p>"Kitty!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Who told you - " Lizzie stops short at the way Kitty's eyebrows fly upwards.</p><p>"I <em>knew </em>it!" Her agent announces triumphantly.</p><p>"Kitty, no! No one knows. If the media knew - "</p><p>"Never cross me, Lizzie." Kitty smiles. "I have way too much stuff to blackmail you with."</p><p>Tomorrow is the day Lizzie will have to face a whole different storm, in front of hundreds of screaming fans. Tomorrow is the last panel - the last big event for the <em>By the Numbers </em>fandom. And it sucks that she'll have to do it all while seated next to her not-really-but-maybe-ex-boyfriend, pretending to be unaffected.</p><p>But, at least, for today, she gets to sip her tea and confide in her cousin.</p><p>Some things can only be dealt with one day at a time.</p><hr/><p>"Lizzie!" He chases after her with fast, long strides. "Lizzie, wait!"</p><p>She barges on, clearly determined, making a bee line for the back exit. On the other side of the screen, three hundred fans are still buzzing in excitement over the juicy interviews they've managed to wring out of the cast. Behind the screen, their dream lead heroine is running away from their lead hero as fast as she can.</p><p>"Lizzie, please!"</p><p>The entire panel today was pure torture. With question after question about Dina Ming and Chad Ferelli becoming veiled questions about Lizzie Bennet and William Darcy, he's dodged more bullets and given more vague answers than he's had to in his entire life.</p><p>Ed and Ms. Lucas added fuel to the fire with their constant <em>encouragement </em>of romance-related questions, and he's been forced to sit through an entire two hours of false grinning while tension practically <em>radiated </em>from Lizzie beside him.</p><p>"Lizzie!"</p><p>"Stop it!" She breaks right at the door and whirls around. Her eyes are fiery - angry, hurt, condemning. Her arms are crossed. "You have <em>no right </em>to demand my attention."</p><p>Darcy finds himself a little thankful that very few crew members are around - and that the ones who are close by are busy setting up for the next media event.</p><p>He stops three feet away from her, panting.</p><p>"Lizzie, let me explain."</p><p>"And do I have <em>any </em>reason to believe your explanations?"</p><p>"You - no," he admits. He looks down for a second or two before meeting her eyes again. "I never dated Anne - she's engaged to someone else."</p><p>"Mm hm." She's crossing her arms even more tightly. Her body language is practically screaming defensiveness.</p><p>"And I've never talked to Caroline - or told her to say all that stuff to the press. She's just making up stuff for the tabloids." He's pleading for her to believe him, pleading for her to just <em>listen </em>to him. The way she'd arrived at the last minute to the panel and fled the very second it ended didn't exactly lend themselves to conversation.</p><p>"If that's all true," she accuses, "then why all the 'no comment' when <em>they </em>asked about her?"</p><p>The way she spat the word 'they' implies a very complicated relationship with the fans right now.</p><p>Darcy gulps.</p><p>The panel really had been pure torture.</p><p>"I didn't want Charles to look bad," he answers. "He made the call - the very fictitious call - about Anne. If I contradict him publicly, he's going to lose credibility and possibly face career suicide."</p><p>"Charles - my future brother-in-law?" Lizzie raises a brow.</p><p>She's beautiful like this, and he curses himself for even thinking that.</p><p>Darcy sighs, burying his hands in his jean pockets. "Yes, your sister's fiancée. He thought he was helping, but he clearly was not."</p><p>Lizzie visibly sets her jaw.</p><p>She's listening, albeit angrily, but it's a good enough first step.</p><p>"I never broke any promises," says Darcy, because he's anxious for her to understand - anxious to have them get back to where they used to be.</p><p>But, all of a sudden, the fire in her eyes is replaced by a shadow.</p><p>She looks down, clearly unhappy. "Maybe that's the problem, isn't it?"</p><p>He frowns, "Lizzie, what do you me - "</p><p>"There you are!" A colorfully-dressed young lady spins into the hall and plants herself next to Lizzie. She looks familiar - glasses and all. "I've been looking all over for you, Lizzie. Remember that thing we had?"</p><p>Lizzie looks at her.</p><p>It takes a minute for Darcy to realize this is the fabled cousin and agent Kitty Brown.</p><p>"Ye - yes, we do," Lizzie mutters.</p><p>Darcy feels the hope dwindling away again.</p><p>Lizzie meets his eyes feebly.</p><p>"I'll see you around," she says.</p><p>"I'll - see you."</p><p>Then Kitty whisks her away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes, the plans we have in place for getting ourselves out of situations can backfire!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>misty401</strong> <span>Follow</span></p><p>I so sorry never mean to aangry anyone. Lizzie and darcy are best thing ever. So sorry if you not agree. My heart need them!</p><p>#WilliamDarcy #LizzieBennet #Dizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>shutthefupalready</strong> <span>Follow</span></p><p>Look, I just can't even. Just because two people make a dumb movie doesn't mean they belong together forever. These "Dizzie" shippers are just a bunch of brainless losers who have no life whatsoever. Caroline Bingley is probably your favorite nightmrae monster. Lololol.</p><p>#WilliamDarcy #LizzieBennet #Dizzie #irlshippingisstupid</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>austenislife</strong> <span>Follow</span></p><p>Some people just seriously need to GET A LIFE. I don't need to have my life THREATENED because I think two actors would look totally cute together. William Darcy isn't dating Caroline Bingley. He's gone on record with that reporter last week that he will NEVER date Caroline Bingley. There is literally nothing that prevents us fans from expressing how much we'd like to see him date a certain someone. The antis are invading our thread, and we need to fight!</p><p>#WilliamDarcy #LizzieBennet #Dizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p><strong>thequeenashley</strong> <span>Follow</span></p><p>thequeenashley you're the best! That was EVERYTHING. We havae all the rights to ship! And there's the Darcy insta thing too!</p><p>#Dizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-tumblr-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>bythenumbs </strong>
  <span>Follow</span>
</p><p>To everyone who has been asking about what this instagram post thing is, William posted last week two photos in a row of his food in England, with both images tagged #thesinglelife. So the bad news is that our beloved Dizzie isn't dating. But the good news is that Prince Brooding himself is definitely available - for her and for any one of us! :)</p><p>#WilliamDarcy #LizzieBennet #Dizzie</p><hr/><p>It's Kitty's birthday.</p><p>And, as always, Kitty's birthday involves a close-knit group of people, a lot of booze, and a lot of loose lips.</p><p>And for someone who isn't in the mood for losing her wits, Lizzie stays on her one and only drink throughout the gathering, eyeing the festivities in their loft from the sidelines.</p><p>With an awards season premiere on the cards for <em>Pod 705</em>, she gets to take a substantial break between the endless conventions and the sweep that is premiere week. All the fittings for sponsored clothing, all the piles of merchandise to sign, all the hours of hairstyling, and all the endless photoshoots - everything still feels comfortably far enough away. She's read for a couple of Broadway shows, and she's waiting to see if that project with Netflix is pushing through as early as October or as late as March.</p><p>But things are generally on track.</p><p>And, if anything, there's just that one little niggling feeling that a particular conversation at SDCC should have been something more.</p><p>But it's not as if she blames Kitty for that interception.</p><p>It was planned, all along.</p><p>What hasn't been planned - and what is something of a sore spot to this day - is that <em>he </em>never bothered to clarify anything when the news broke. It still feels unfair that she, of all people, had to wait until a very public meeting for him to bother bringing up the supposed truth about Anne and about Caroline. Didn't she - as the supposed love interest, as the girlfriend-in-waiting - deserve a lot more?</p><p>"Lizzie!" Jane, the rarely-seen drunk Jane, wobbles over to the couch and lands with a giggle beside her sister. "You aren't having fun."</p><p>Lizzie smiles, a little indulgently. "I'm fine."</p><p>"It's Kitty's birthday!"</p><p>"I know. Her gift is on the table, I promise."</p><p>"But, Lizzie." Jane grins. "You have to be part of the fun too!"</p><p>Lizzie's smile is a little smaller this time, but it's sincere, mostly.</p><p>"You guys go ahead. I think I've lost my head enough this past year to wilfully let it happen again." She nudges Jane into a sitting position.</p><p>"Is this about William Darcy?" Jane pouts. "Kitty said you were talking in San Diego."</p><p>Were they?</p><p>Lizzie hides her sigh inside an awkward laugh. "Barely."</p><p>"But he did talk to you?"</p><p>"Ye - yes, he did. Just a bit." Lizzie turns to slide her glass on the side table. This isn't the place, or time, or anything, for this talk. There is no way she's about to crash her cousin's birthday party by turning into a blubbering mess.</p><p>"Did you <em>want </em>to talk to him?" Jane won't let it go.</p><p>Lizzie shrugs. Lizzie sighs.</p><p>"Maybe? I - it was nice to hear him - try to clarify - some things, I guess."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, you don't have to be." Lizzie's staring at her lap, forcing her disquiet eyes to calm down.</p><p>"I told him not to come."</p><p>"Hm?" She turns to look at her red-faced sister.</p><p>Jane is frowning, her own eyes glistening. "I told him not to come, to give you some space. Charles and I thought you might want that."</p><p>"You told - Darcy?"</p><p>Jane nods.</p><p>Lizzie's head spins.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"After his announcement about Anne."</p><p>"You believed I wouldn't want to see him."</p><p>"Yeah," Jane says softly, almost regretfully. Then she looks up. "Did you?"</p><p>Did she?</p><p>Lizzie thinks - and Lizzie thinks some more.</p><p>Then Lizzie stands up, pats Jane on the shoulder, and says, "Thank you."</p><p>An hour after the guests have left, Lizzie's Twitter photo message, plus a snapshot of the party, hits the web:</p><p>
  <em>"Life isn't easy. It has its ups and it has its downs. Today, we celebrated life. We celebrated the people who happened to be able to share a special part of their lives with each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I wouldn't be where I am today without my family and friends. You were there for the ups, and you were there for the downs. In life, there will always be some degree of heartbreak over losing someone or something you've held close to your heart – but that doesn't mean you can't get up again, pick up the pieces, and move on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It also doesn't mean you can't go back to the things you thought you've lost - to reexamine them again."</em>
</p><p>Twitter blows up right after. #Dizzie starts trending.</p><p>Lizzie herself gets some real sleep for the first time in a very long time.</p><hr/><p>It's not his first premiere. It's not his first red carpet.</p><p>But it <em>is </em>the first time he's the leading man in a multi-million-dollars, Franchise-ending production - and the press proportions for this particularly London world premiere are <em>epic.</em></p><p>"Here! Here! Over here!"</p><p>"Stop. Just a little more."</p><p>"Darcy! Darcy!"</p><p>"To your right!"</p><p>"To your left!"</p><p>Darcy raises his hand in greeting, poised and polite and yet commanding all the same.</p><p>He may be coming off of a two-month-long Pemberley retreat, but the muscle memory of how to handle an event like this is still as strong as he needs it to be.</p><p>He strides purposefully towards the edge of the curb. No one stops him to talk, though some try very hard to yell Lizzie's name at him. The background of the entire length of the carpet is a giant cardboard replica of the spaceship from the movie, dotted generously with the obligatory sponsors' names. The crowds think their leading man looks right at home with the set piece. They don't even know that no one except the director and editors have caught a real glimpse of the movie at this point.</p><p>Green screens aren't exactly informative to the cast, especially when they're hooked up to a thousand motion-capture sensors themselves.</p><p>A surge of screaming surrounds him around twenty steps in.</p><p>He turns around to see if it's the duke and duchess arriving.</p><p>"Hey," the whisper comes from behind him.</p><p>Darcy whips around, meets the eyes of a dazzling Lizzie Bennet, and feels all the air rush out of his lungs.</p><p>Because, apparently, sixty days off the grid isn't remotely enough to help him move on from the irresistible charisma of the one woman who has ever truly caught his eye - and perhaps, in no small ways, his heart as well.</p><p>Georgiana knew all along. She was the one who warned him that just because they're physically apart doesn't mean he's actually forgotten her.</p><p>He's the one suffering for his unbelief now.</p><p>"Hey." He smiles tentatively - only to realize a little belatedly that he probably looks love-struck and shy.</p><p>She smiles back, in a more reserved way than he's used to seeing from her.</p><p>But she dutifully takes her place beside him, the swirls of her magnificent blue dress quickly encompassing his legs and feet. Her left hand slides gently behind his waist. He perches his right arm around her shoulders.</p><p>He feels the cameras click, click, and click away.</p><p>He feels his heartbeat race. He wonders if the thrumming he feels is radiating from her or from his own shaken soul.</p><p>But he's a professional, and she's a professional.</p><p>So they both smile and wave and pose. And when stray uncooperative media members ask if they're together, they say 'no comment' over and over, just like their respective agents said to.</p><p>And Darcy sighs a huge sigh of relief when they're finally ushered indoors.</p><hr/><p>He's different. Lizzie struggles to put a finger on exactly how.</p><p>But he's different - that much is obvious.</p><p>There's a gentleness to the way he escorts her across the red carpet. There's a consideration to his surroundings that he didn't use to have.</p><p>The way he carries himself is a lot less egomaniacal and a lot more down-to-earth.</p><p>He's still handsome - especially, God help her, in that fitted tux. His smile still carries enough wattage to brighten an entire country. He's still every bit the dream leading man of every young starlet out there.</p><p>But he's also, somehow, far more human than he was when he first stormed into the room to read for <em>Conference 2. </em>It's almost as if he's retained the charisma of Link Harrison's CEO suave, mixed it with the nobility of Fitzgerald Dunst's demeanor, and tempered it with the humility of Chad Ferelli and his bulky spacesuit.</p><p>What was that line from the third movie again?</p><p>
  <em>"So there you go – that's my code. You can plug it in and make any alterations you want to make me your perfect man."</em>
</p><p>She can still remember the way she nonchalantly shrugged on set and tossed the flimsy piece of prop paper into the fake garbage chute - how she declared, with hearts in her eyes, "Too bad I won't need it then" before they sealed the scene with a dramatic kiss.</p><p>"Are you cold?" Present-day William Darcy asks her.</p><p>And, before she can form any reply beyond a shy little nod, he's offering the coat he's warmed with his very hot body.</p><p>And, probably because her dress is all skirt and no sleeves, she takes it.</p><p>About a third into the movie, during the scene where Chad and Dina fight, Lizzie practically hears Darcy cringing. At the halfway point of the movie, where Dina is crying her heart out about never finding love again, Lizzie slips a hand onto the arm beside her.</p><p>By the end of the movie, her head is on his shoulder - his hand upon her hand.</p><p>It's not much, but it's something.</p><p>With all the broken trust between them - this could well be all they will <em>ever</em> have.</p><p>And Lizzie's left wondering, long after the make-up and dress and paparazzi have been washed away, if she should just resign herself to never ever having more again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes, it's the quiet moments that count :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Introspect – William Darcy Talks Love, Life, and Happiness</strong>
</p><p>Charter Chronicles takes a closer look at Derbyshire-born superstar William Darcy as he looks back from the height of his recent successes. Since being discovered by Christopher Nolan right out of college, the young actor has excelled year after year, opening doors for his fellow Brits in the golden triad of stage, screen, and silver screen. Who exactly is the dashing, enigmatic leading man of the wildly acclaimed <em>By the Numbers </em>series? Charter Chronicles sits down with the decorated artist for a heart-to-heart discussion of the deeper things in life.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>What do you believe has changed the most about you since your days in local theatre?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>Many facets of me have changed, but what I think has altered the most about my character is my perspective on how little one can take things for granted. As a young actor with a bold dream, I often thought the world was within my grasp. I have since learned that one must be grateful for the opportunities that life does throw your way.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Have any of your recent projects brought about this change? What has been your favourite among your works so far?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>Each project has contributed somewhat to the artist I've become. It's all about the right work at the right time. I've been fortunate enough to have built a career on acting early on in life. I understand that not many people have that kind of opportunity.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Do you enjoy being an actor?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>I don't think I would have lasted in this profession if I didn't like it. [<em>chuckles</em>] I do enjoy the process of creating these performances and bringing characters to life.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Any favorite roles?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD:</strong> I enjoyed playing Benedick in West End. It is such a classic, witty role to embody. With regards to the movies, I must say I am partial to Fitzgerald Dunst. One doesn't get to work from home very often in this line of work.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>And I'm sure the role helps with the ladies.</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>[<em>chuckles</em>] Not that it matters to me very much.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Ah, are we to assume that you are off the marriage market then?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>I wouldn't say that.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Any reason we shouldn't start a line for the ladies, then?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>There really have been only three significant women for me in my life.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Should we assume that Miss Anne de Bourgh is one of them?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>[<em>smiles</em>] Anne is a good friend, and I wish her every happiness in her upcoming marriage. I'm certain she'll make someone a terrific wife. One of the women I am talking about is actually her mother, my godmother Catherine de Bourgh. After my parents untimely demise, it was my godmother who tried her best to be there for me and my sister. I have not always been the most appreciative of her more traditional forms of expressing concern, but I have since come to learn that it takes a lot to invest yourself in another person that way.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Are you close with your sister?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>Definitely. She has been infinitely helpful in helping me stay grounded and is without a doubt one of the most important people in my life.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Dare we ask about the third lady then - this woman who is significant in your life outside of your godmother and sister?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>[<em>sighs, then smiles</em>] The third one - the only other woman I would count as significant in my life is actually my co-star Lizzie Bennet.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>I see.</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>There is something about Lizzie. She is - sincere and genuine in a way so many of those in our industry is not. She is an excellent actress as well as an outstanding sister and friend. I would want her in my corner any day.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Does she know it? How important of a role she plays in people's lives?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>I don't know. She can be very self-deceiving. [<em>smiles</em>] But, maybe, at least with regards to my life - I can hope that she reads this and realizes that she's shaped me to become a better person, to think of people as people instead of just faces that come and go or, worst yet, can be manipulated to play a certain narrative that you need them to play. She's taught me the importance of being genuine, by being genuine herself.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Do you have anyone else you would like to acknowledge?</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>I would love to give a shout out to my friend Charles Bingley, who is marrying in a month's time. I wish him every joy with his bride, who truly is the best possible match for him.</p><p>
  <strong>CC: </strong>
  <em>Thank you for sitting down with us, William.</em>
</p><p><strong>WD: </strong>It's my pleasure. Thank you for the honour.</p><hr/><p>She's not the type to be keen on traveling for traveling's sake. But her job has taken her to some pretty sweet spots, and she's not one to complain.</p><p>But this trip, among all her others, is just that much more special - because it's for her sister rather than any fancy media event. And with <em>Pod 705</em>'s run near its tail end now, she feels genuinely off the clock for the first time in ages.</p><p>"Room 802," Lizzie mumbles as her eyes scan the doors on the hallway. Thanks to the Bingley family, they get to hold this wedding at a five-star location rather than a friendly B&amp;B.</p><p>"Found it yet?" Kitty hollers down the hall.</p><p>"Over here," Lizzie replies before she uses her left hand to scan the keycard, what with her right hand loaded with maid of honor thingamabobs. "I'll just get in first and - wow!"</p><p>She stops short at the entrance.</p><p>Jane and Bingley have gotten <em>all out</em>.</p><p>From the ornate curtain rod to the very high ceiling to the endless closets to the plush patterned carpet - every single thing in the room screams luxury. Heck, not even her tour stops had accommodations like this.</p><p>"Lizzie, you didn't answer when you - " Kitty swings into the room behind her cousin. Then she stops too. "Huh."</p><p>"I know, right?" Lizzie replies without turning around. "Now I feel like my gift was silly."</p><p>"You're Lizzie Bennet. Celebrities get away with being cheap." Kitty oversteps Lizzie to enter the main area of the room, shrugging along the way. "Man, I could get used to this."</p><p>"I can't imagine what the bill is going to look like."</p><p>"Hey, anything for the big day, right?" Kitty smirks as she backs into the king bed. "I don't even care about them running out of twin bed rooms now. I won't even see you on the other side of this."</p><p>Lizzie laughs. "You are just totally not self-centered, are you?"</p><p>"Of course." Kitty smirks.</p><p>Here, tucked away in the Rockies on a mountain resort - all the usual worries of life feel just that much more far away. She's with her sister, her cousin, her friends. All that celebrity nonsense is just a joke, not a taxing reality.</p><p>Lizzie wanders close to the window to take a peek. The dramatic mountain view is enough to take her breath away. She's pretty sure she'll be bawling during the ceremony tomorrow.</p><p>"What time are we supposed to be ready again?" asks Kitty.</p><p>"We start at 6:00," Lizzie answers. "So 5:30, I guess?"</p><p>"Okay." Kitty jumps off the bed and starts unpacking.</p><p>Never let it be said that Kitty Brown is inefficient.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I got something for you." Kitty reaches in her backpack for something square a flat.</p><p>It takes a second or two for Lizzie to realize it's a foreign magazine.</p><p>"What's that?" Lizzie frowns when it's held out to her.</p><p>Kitty smiles. "I'm gonna take a shower - and I suggest you start at page 21."</p><p>The striking image of her leading man on the cover, under the bright lettering of <em>Charter Magazine</em>, is enough to have Lizzie's fingers shake even as they close around the item.</p><hr/><p>It takes a few minutes for him to dare to knock again.</p><p>He's checked the room number thrice, and the metal number on the door <em>still </em>says 802. It's not the wrong room, and his encounter with Kitty in the hallway just now confirms that Lizzie is alone inside.</p><p>It's not the wrong room.</p><p>It's not the wrong girl.</p><p>But is <em>he </em>the right guy - approaching at the right time?</p><p>His hand feels weighted as he closes his first and lifts it up against the door, a door that suddenly feels wider and taller than before.</p><p>He knocks, in three short, polite knocks in a row.</p><p>This time, he hears movement inside.</p><p>Is he dressed appropriately - in this particularly jacket, with this particular shirt, and with these particular shoes? Is his hair the way it's supposed to look? What would be the best thing to say if and when she finally -</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>He looks up from his shoes.</p><p>She's beautiful.</p><p>She always has been.</p><p>But today, she's not the type of beautiful that you see on the red carpet - the type that's all glitz and glamor for the camera.</p><p>This version of her is beautiful in a decidedly sweeter way - from the gentle waves of her chocolate hair to the way her soft pink dress drapes her shoulders, all the way to the beige heels on her feet that are allowing her to be much closer to his face than any flats would.</p><p>He tries to smile in a way that he thinks will be considered gentlemanly and gallant.</p><p>"I was sent to retrieve you," come his very, very clumsy words.</p><p>"Oh." Her face falls immediately, the sparkling smile snatched away from her face. "I, uhm, I knew - "</p><p>"I mean I - " He scrambles. She looks up.</p><p>For a man who's played half a dozen roles that women around the world swoon over - he can be so ridiculously bad at this.</p><p>He straightens. He lets a sigh settle on his chest.</p><p>"May I come in?"</p><p>She just looks at him for the longest time.</p><p>Then she nods, gently, and backs away from the door.</p><p>He tries not to look too eager, but he follows her in as agilely as he can - before she can change her mind. They're going to have to talk fast if they don't want to be late for the rehearsal dinner - but he's not about to let this chance to have a real conversation, away from their fake, staged life, slip away.</p><p>"I volunteered to come," he starts with some very necessary explanation. "I figured the best man should have the privilege of escorting the maid of honor."</p><p>He tries a wry smile.</p><p>The door sinks close behind him. She meets his eye, arms still crossed, but at least she doesn't run away.</p><p>"I wanted the chance to talk to you," he goes on. Every word feels like an extra cookie he gets to sneak away from the cookie jar - just that much more he's getting away with. "May I have that chance - Lizzie?"</p><p>This time, she uncrosses her arms and threads her fingers together before nodding.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he blurts. "I'm sorry about Anne, about Caroline - about the entire mess that came before the premiere. I'm sorry I trusted the wrong people and the wrong advice at the wrong time - even though all I wanted was to be right with you.</p><p>"I realize now that my very poor attempt at trying to separate what's real and what's fake - to make sure that my intentions aren't mistaken to be just a promotional tactic - ended up making the wrong impression. Georgiana and I have been talking, and thinking, and spending a long time together in Pemberley away from it all just to help me sort it out. And the thing is - I've always liked you - ever since, Lizzie. I don't think I've been able to <em>stop </em>thinking about you since our first casting call two and a half years ago. The room just felt brighter and the role felt <em>righter </em>with you in it."</p><p>"Sure," she replies - but the sarcasm is tempered with a soft smile.</p><p>He dares to smile himself, though just a little.</p><p>"I wanted to wait to date you - or to at least try to get you to agree to date me - until after the movies because I wanted it to count for something." He hopes and hopes that she can feel how much he means every bumbling, stumbling word. "It's probably misguided, and I think it's led me to cause my own heartache more than anything else - but I hope you see where I'm coming from."</p><p>She shrugs. Then she looks down.</p><p>He's suddenly very unsure where all of this is going.</p><p>"Lizzie - "</p><p>"I get what you <em>meant</em>," she replies. When she looks up, she crosses her arms again. "But what do you <em>mean</em>? Now?"</p><p>"That I love you," he says, without a hint of hesitation. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you in Pemberley - period costume and all. I've loved you since the first time you snarked at me as Kaitlyn Jones, with all that fire in your eyes and spunk in your body. I think I've loved you a bit even way before that - but I just didn't know yet."</p><p>She looks at him with round, glistening eyes.</p><p>He's not sure if she's walking closer to him, or if he's drifting closer to her.</p><p>He just knows that he's the one who says, when their faces are just two inches apart, "I was in the middle before I knew I had begun."</p><p>And they kiss, then and there, with lips that were always meant to be together. She melts against him - her soft body pliant within his arms. He pulls her close, and closer, as they kiss again, and again, and again some more.</p><p>Every moment grows sweeter, every touch feels warmer, every nerve in his body feels more and more alive as they make up for all the lost time.</p><p>She pulls back a little after some time, her arms still locked around his torso, just to whisper, "I love you too" - and he's never been more in danger of reducing her very pretty outfit to shreds on the carpeted hotel floor.</p><p>He kisses her again, his tongue in her mouth and his hands primly on her waist - until her own hands start mapping their way down his chest.</p><p>It's a miracle, really, that they still managed to have any clothes on when the banging on the door grows too loud to ignore - all accompanied with Kitty Brown's chirpy voice reminding them of just how late they are for dinner.</p><p>"Tonight?" He whispers, still on the breathless side, after she pats his re-clothed shoulders - maybe admiring her handiwork. She looks flushed, and drop-dead gorgeous.</p><p>"Tonight." She smiles.</p><p>They leave the room with her arm looped in his, grinning the entire way down. And it doesn't even occur to Darcy until halfway through the rehearsal dinner, after playing footsies under the table for an hour and a half like a couple of high schoolers, that Kitty had a key all along.</p><p>There's no question they're going to <em>his </em>room for the after party.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>One Year Later</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Corina Lopez </strong>madamespider 2h</p><p>Charles Bingley just confirmed the photos on his insta. #Dizzie married!</p><p>| <strong>Louisa Grey </strong>mrswilldarce 2h</p><p>| The dress looked absolutely stunning on her.</p><p>| <strong>Louisa Grey </strong>mrswilldarce 2h</p><p>| Not that anyone marrying William Darcy deserves any less.</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ashley Lu </strong>pinknperiwinkle 4h</p><p>The collective income of that sneak peek guest list is probably in the billions. Lol. Congrats #Dizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Melinda </strong>supertrash19 2h</p><p>That honeymoon gonna be liiiiiiiit. William Darcy in a tuxedo is my entire sexuality. LOL.</p><p>| <strong>Melinda </strong>supertrash19 2h</p><p>| Super congratz to all. They're going to have some over attractive babies</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>By the Numbers Fan </strong>bythenumbs 1h</p><p>Charles Bingley just confirmed that he was in Bali this weekend to be William Darcy's best man as he weds co-star &amp; gf Lizzie Bennet. The romance is real. #CongratzDizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Maiden Maddie </strong>thequeenashley 1h</p><p>#CongratzDizzie ! This is all my dreams come true and that Swarovski dress is (cry face) beautiful</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>By the Numbers Fan </strong>bythenumbs 30m</p><p>Kitty Brown just confirmed that Lizzie's returning to Broadway this season. Looks like they're settling down in NYC. #CongratzDizzie</p><p>| <strong>Louisa Grey </strong>mrswilldarce 20m</p><p>| I always thought she was more suited for theater. Hollywood is a soul-sucking black hole.</p><p>| <strong>Louisa Grey </strong>mrswilldarce 15m</p><p>| Though Hollywood did give us #Dizzie, so I'm not complaining.</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Corina Lopez </strong>madamespider 10m</p><p>#CongratzDizzie! Let's get this trending.</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Jacob King </strong>animebuff 5m</p><p>#CongratzDizzie</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Paula Munch </strong>kissmekatepls 5m</p><p>#CongratzDizzie! *heart eyes*</p><p>
  <strong>-Twitter-</strong>
</p><p><strong>Lili Lepinski</strong> fairygirlprincess 3m</p><p>#CongratzDizzie</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for taking this fantastical fan journey with me! I hope you enjoyed the quieter ending :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>